How Long Does Love Last?
by BeatriceMelarkHolmesEaton
Summary: Tris and Tobias have survived the war and are now living together four years later. When an argument breaks out, will their so-called eternal love survive? Allegiant alternate ending OOC ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello dear people who clicked this story. So this is going to be a short random thingy because I'm bored. In fact my computer at home is broken so this is being typed at the library. So yeah. Anyway this is probably going to be short but I got this random idea a couple days and I just feel like writing. So enjoy!**

It's been four years since the war. I'm twenty now and Tobias is twenty two, we're engaged and everything has been okay. I see Caleb every now and then. He got asked by some former Erudite's to work as a scientist and I'm pretty sure he loves it. I also see Christina who eventually got together with Mathew and are happily married and expecting their first child. Peter even seems happy even though he lived his first year in Chicago in a constant confusion. I on the other hand have been alright, despite my legs. For the first year after getting out from the hospital I was wheelchair bound.

David, a man I once trusted, tried to kill me along with dozens of other people. He shot me three times. Twice in my sides and once in my spine. After months of trying to wiggle my toes and balance on my own feet, I can finally walk now. With the aid of a small metal cane of course. Everything changed for me but I'm used to it now. And I can walk farther and longer without the cane everyday. Right now though, I focus on getting dressed and putting my makeup on. Once I finish, I slowly walk out of my room clutching my cane in my right hand.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Tobias says leaning over the counter and placing a light kiss on my cheek. We've stayed together all this time and I can't describe just how grateful I am. He's gotten closer with Evelyn and I have to admit she's grown on me. And I think she's accepted that Tobias loves me. I give Tobias a small smile and grab an apple from the basket on the island.

"Morning," I say.

"How'd you sleep?" Tobias asks looking up from his coffee. I shrug.

"Okay, I guess. Nightmares of course, though." I mumble. Tobias and I both have old memories that haunt our sleep. They're both vastly different. Tobias nods to my words.

"I could tell. You kept muttering something but I couldn't tell what." he tells me. I nod and he hands me a cup of coffee. He begins to tap his fingers on the counter and avoid my eyes. He always does this when something's bothering him.

"Hey," I say and he looks up at me. "What's up? You seem...different." He shifts a little and takes a deep breath.

"Do you ever want to have kids?" he says quickly. I scoff and shake my head.

"Where's this coming from? I though you never wanted to have kids." I say tilting my head a bit. He sighs walks around the counter to stand in front of me.

"I don't know when I started thinking about it, but I just...I don't know. But don't you ever think about it? Like having-"

"No." I interrupt. "I never think about it because I never want it to happen." I know I sound harsh but it won't-can't happen.

"Tris, why can't you do this one thing for me?" he asks getting noticeably angrier.

"I'm sorry Tobias but no. I mean what if...what if we can't handle him or her? Or what if he or she just- no I-I can't." I stutter.

"That is the worst excuse I've ever heard." he rolls his eyes and looks away from me.

"Tobias I'm sorry, but no." for a moment I think he's anger's stalled and he'll calm down, but I'm wrong. He turns back to me and suddenly slams his hand on the counter.

"Tris, I have done so much for you. Can't you do this one thing for me?!" he shouts. I jump away from his sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry but listen to me." I say quietly.

"No Tris, I- Actually, never mind." he straightens and I fear what he's going to say next. "You know what, I've wasted four years of my life dealing with you and all of the shit that came with it and I'm done. And you know, if I hadn't helped you during initiation God knows you would've failed. Plus during the war I should've just let you kill yourself with all of those ridiculous stunts you tried." he finishes talking and when he doesn't immediately apologize I know he's serious. I can feel tears burning in my eyes and I nod.

"You're right. You should've. And if you hate me that much, be my guest and walk out that door." I shove past him and walk towards our room. Right before I close the door I turn and find him already looking at me. "And you should know these four years haven't been very enjoyable for me either, bitch." I slam my door shut and lock it. A shatter comes from outside my room so I suspect Tobias broke something. He usually does. I slide down the wall by the door and release a sigh.

Everything Tobias said back there was true. Even I know that I would've failed initiation if it weren't for him. Or I would've been killed if I hadn't known what to do with my Divergence. I shake my head and look down at my hands where my small black engagement ring sits on my finger. I slide it off and throw it across the room which I'll probably regret later. Footsteps comes from the other side of the door and I look up to make sure it's locked. The door knob shakes a little indicating he tried to open it.

"Tris," he eventually says. I don't respond, just remain silent. "Tris, I'm sorry I...I didn't mean anything I said. I was just...just angry, I guess." when I don't respond again, I hear him sigh and sit on the carpeted floor. "I swear I didn't mean a word I just said. It was all-"

"My brother says whenever people are angry they're more likely to tell the truth." I interrupt. "And it's okay, what you said was true. I would've failed initiation, and you should've let me die during the war."

"No-No don't say that, that's not true. Okay? Listen, I'm sorry." he says, his voice slightly muffled by the door. I go back to silence and I think Tobias does to. After a couple hours of sitting on the floor, I crawl across the floor to the dresser and use that to help me up. I don't feel like doing anything anymore so I just stumble towards my bed and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**A/N Was it good? Decent? So I know the characters seems a little OOC so sorry. So anyway like I said ^ up there this is just some random idea I had so I have no idea how far I'm going to go with it. Anyway please favorite, follow and review! :) Ily and DFTBA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! So I'm super glad that some people actually like this story. I don't know how long I'm going to keep it going. It might only be a couple chapter or it could go up to twenty! So anyway, if you have any ideas, suggestion or criticism please review or PM me! Thank you and enjoy!**

It's been one day since the fight and Tobias and we haven't talked let alone made eye contact. Well because I've been locked in our room for that time. But today I'm going to go out because I'm hungry. I finish getting dressed and putting on makeup and open the door. When I do, I hear Tobias in the kitchen probably making his own breakfast. I step out and remain silent. He places a mug of coffee on the island but I ignore it and start to make my own.

"Tris, what are you doing?" Tobias asks behind me.

"I'm doing voodoo magic to bring back my dead parents, what do you think I'm doing? I'm making my coffee, dumbass." I spit.

"I already made your coffee." Tobias tells me while I turn around to face him. I scrunch my nose and shake my head.

"I don't want it." I say. Tobias rolls his eyes and groans.

"When are you going to forgive me? I told you that I didn't mean anything that I said." he pleads. I abandon my coffee and turn my full attention to him.

"Then why'd you say it, huh? Do those thoughts just sit in that little mind of yours? Tobias that killed me what you said and I-" my eyes drift down to his left hand where his engagement ring usually sits. It's gone. "You're not wearing your ring." I say, my voice smaller and quieter.

"Neither are you." he retorts. I suddenly remember throwing it across the room.

"Does that mean-" I start.

"I think so." Tobias finishes. He doesn't seem remorseful at all. In fact I can't tell how he feels. I scoff and lean on the counter.

"Did we really just break up? After everything we've been though, we just now break up?" I ask even though I know the answer. "Over some stupid, petty argument we're going to break up?"

"What else is there to do, Tris? If a stupid, petty argument brings us to this, then what will a serious one do? I mean maybe we need sometime apart to figure things out, I guess. But I do have one question, why don't you want kids?" he says. I knew this would come up again. I take multiple breaths trying to force the answer out.

"I-I..can't tell you." I stutter.

"We've both been through hell and back together so why can't you freaking tell me this one thing?!"

"Because I can't have kids!" I shout. "I've never been able to but I've always some. But I thought it'd be okay because you've never shown interest in having some." I can feel tears burning in the back of my eyes and I do my best to hold the back. Guilt and regret crosses Tobias face. "I hoped I would never have to tell you because I though it would break my heart, and it sure as hell did." I shove past his shoulder and resist the urge to stomp his foot with my cane.

"Tris," he says behind me. I try to ignore the quiver in his voice.

"I'm going out. I don't know when I'll be back." I don't look at him as I walk out. I walk down the hall as fast as my weak legs will allow. The summer breeze warms my face once I step out of the apartment building. I spot Christina across the street holding Mathews hand. She waves at me, kisses Mathews cheek then jogs over to me. Her baby bump is small, almost nonexistent.

"Hey Trissy," she smiles coming to my side. No matter how hard I try she won't stop calling me Trissy, so I've just learned to accept it.

"Hi Christina," I say with a tight smile.

"What's wrong? You seem...upset." it's a curse she knows me to well.

"Tobias and I broke up," I say with a nod. Christina gasps and her hand flies to her mouth.

"Oh my God. Tris I'm so sorry." she wraps her arms around me and now I let the tears spill from my eyes. I try to focus on the noise around me such as cars and conversation, not the sound of my world shattering.

"Tris what's wrong?" I hear Mathew ask.

"Mathew, I love you. But if you want to keep your eyeballs walk away now." Christina warns. I laugh and pull away from her, wiping my eyes.

"It's alright, he can stay. And, Tobias broke up with me." I tell him. Mathew looks sorry, but he doesn't say anything. A moment later I see Tobias and Zeke walk out of the apartment and Christina eyeing the ground and biting her lip. "Don't throw that rock Christina." I say when I notice that she's staring at a large rock on the ground.

"Damnit." she mutters. I laugh and so does she.

"Wait, who's that?" Mathew says, pointing to a girl who walks up to Tobias and rubs his arm flirtatiously.

"I don't know, but I'm going to screw her up." Christina growls starting to walk towards them. I grab her arm and pull her back.

"Christina it's fine, I don't care." I say, trying to calm her down.

"Well I do," she crosses her arms and sighs. "I hate him."

"Yeah, me too." I say crossing my arms as well.

"Like, me too." Mathew says in a high pitched voice, clearly mocking us. Christina and I simultaneously turn and smack his arms. "Ow, God I was just agreeing." we all laugh again and I do my best to ignore Tobias obviously flirting with that girl.

**A/N Good? Decent? I kind of liked it tbh. Anyway FourTris Lover suggested that Tris and Tobias start dating other people which is what I was thinking of doing. If you want that to happen, tell me! Thank you for reading! Ily and DFTBA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! So I'm sick right now and I sound kind of like a cow on heroin. Like it's bad. Anyway I hurt my foot and hip at dance class the other night and my foot's all bruised and my hip feels like it's about to pop out of my body. That's all. Enjoy!**

**Tobias POV**

As midnight rolls around, Tris still isn't home. I wonder is she saw that girl come up to me and Zeke. She started to flirt with me and I tried to get away as nice as I could, although I really don't need to because I am technically single. The door in front of me swings open and I see Tris stagger in, shut the door, and lean against the wall. She looks up at me and furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"Who're you?" she stammers.

"Tobias…" I answer, standing up and dropping my newspaper on the coffee table. She nods and stumbles over to the counter and grasps it for balance.

"Ohhhh!" she says holding up her hand. "You're my ex-something or another."

"Wait, Tris. Are you drunk?" I ask, walking closer to her. She scoffs and stares lazily at me.

"I swear to drunk I'm not God. Like…ugh." she hits my shoulder weakly as if trying shove me. As she turns to walk into our bedroom I notice a piece of crumbled paper in her hand.

"What's this?" I ask, pulling the paper from her hand. Before she really even notices it's gone I unfold the paper and see it's a phone number and the name Alex scrawled above it. Even though we've broken up and she's allowed to see whoever she want, it breaks my heart to know that she might start seeing someone else.

"Give that back!" Tris suddenly yells, snatching the paper from my hand. "Oh and I found out, that this apartment was bough in my name. So I'm kicking you out," Tris mutters gesturing to the door. She doesn't stay long enough to see if I leave, just walks down the hall and locks herself in our room again. I know Tris probably won't remember this conversation in the morning so I don't leave the apartment. I take my usual spot on the couch and fall asleep.

* * *

A blood-curdling scream jolts me from my sleep that morning. I dart up from the couch and sprint down the hall. When I try to open the door but soon remember that she locked it. The sound of her screams is heart-breaking and the only thing I want to do is help her.

"Hey, Tris, it's me. You need to let me in, alright?" I say, trying to speak over her sobs.

"No! Y-you will h-h-hurt me." She stutters. So it was that nightmare. She rarely has the nightmare with me in it anymore. It always crushes me when she does.

"Tris, I won't hurt you." I say quietly. "I promise." the only sound that comes from the room is another sob. Knowing that she won't let me in, I run my hand along the top of the doorframe trying to find the pin to unlock the door. Once I find it and unlock the door, I carefully push it open and find Tris curled up on the floor with her hands covering her ears. Her breathing is so heavy is sounds almost as if she's hyperventilating. I crouch down in front of her and gently place my hand on her knee. She jumps and stares up at me.

"Don't touch me," she seethes while shoving my hand away. "And why are you still here anyway? Didn't I tell you yesterday that I'm kicking you out?" so she still does remember that.

"You were drunk last night, when you told me that. Are you sure it wasn't just the crazy talking?" I say raising my eyebrows. She scoffs and shakes her head.

"Please, I make my best decisions when I'm drunk. Well expect for accepting your proposal." she says as if thinking back to that moment last year.

"Wait, you had to get drunk to want to marry me?" I exclaim. She looks away briefly then nods.

"Yeah." she says plainly. I want to shout at her but I don't. "How did we get to this?"

"Get to what?" I say. Tris seems to be struggling but trying to hide it.

"This! Us arguing and me kicking you out. How is it something as stupid as kids bring us to this?" she sighs. I notice some tears well up in her eyes but she blinks them away. "God I hate us." is all she says before pushing herself up and limping towards the bathroom.

* * *

**Tris POV**

* * *

When I stand up I realize I forgot my cane in my bedroom but I don't bother to get it. I lock the bathroom door and sit on the closed toilet lid with tears threatening to spill over. I hate that after years and years of Tobias and I being together and seldom arguing we get here. I know it's partly my fault by reacting the way I did. But some is Tobias since he did overreact to my not wanting children. I hear the front door open and close so I slowly stand up and begin to get ready. Once I've finished putting on my makeup and getting dressed, I leave my room in search of breakfast. With my toast in hand, I move to sit down in one of the chairs and feel something in my back pocket. I shift a little and pull out a crumbled piece of paper. I recognize Alex's phone number and roll my eyes.

"Oh crap," I mutter and throw the paper onto the table. I met Alex last night when I went out with Christina. He's the one that gave me my first drink and brought me out to some atrium type thing. He wasn't very kind or attractive for that matter. In fact, I don't even remember getting his phone number. I roll my eyes again and bite into my toast.

**A/N So thank you dear people for reading this story, it means a lot to me. So I just found out that my dance classes are going to be three days a week until further notice so I will not have a lot of free time to update. Plus I'm in the middle of building a cardboard boat with my friends and I'm super excited. Anyway thank you for reading! Ily and DFTBA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So I've decided to go with a longer chapter with the important plot point and time skips. I just think that if I do this I'll have more ideas for chapter and stuff. Anyway, the reason I haven't updated in thirteen years is that I've been busy with dance which is now four days a week, and I just got my very first pair of pointe shoes so I've been doing pre-pointe ****stuff and my feet are killing me. That's it. Enjoy! **

**Chapter suggested by "I'm Selfish. I'm Brave." thanks for PM'ing me :)**

**Two Months Later**

Today is the last day. The last day of Tobias and I living in the same apartment, he found a new one to live in two days ago and he's moving there today. Surprisingly he was the first one to bring up moving apart. Since the second day of our argument our fights kept getting worse and worse. One even had some wall punching on my part. My knuckles are still sore.

"Tris!" I hear Tobias call from the living room. I quickly finish my makeup, grab my cane then step out.

"Yeah?" I ask. He props the open door on his foot then turns to face me.

"I just wanted to say that I'm leaving now." he says with a note of finality in his tone.

"Honestly, I don't really give a shit." I say tilting my head to the side. "Bye, Four." he gives me one last glare then steps out of the apartment. He's going to the building about a block down with smaller apartments where Shauna and Caleb are staying. After a minute the silence in the room become deafening and I deiced I need to step out. I slip on some shoes and quickly leave my apartment building. The fresh air feels good as I walk around with no real purpose. Then without warning I walk into something and fall backwards.

"Oh Jesus, I am so sorry." a man says helping me back up.

"It's fine," I say with a chuckle. The mans emerald green eyes stare right into mine and I can feel my heart skip a beat. "Yeah it's totally fine." I stammer. He laughs, revealing a set of straight white teeth.

"Josh," he says sticking out his hand. I shake it hesitantly.

"Tris," I reply with a smile.

"Well since I so rudely knocked you over, can I apologize with some lunch?" he suggest. I look down at my watch and realize it is well past noon.

"Sure," it takes me a moment to disentangle myself from his eyes but when I do we both walk towards one of the small new restaurants. I've never been to this one before but I can tell it's almost identical to all of the other ones around. We both sit at the nearest table, right as a petite waitress comes to take out orders. I order hamburger and he does to, then we're left alone. "So, tell me about yourself." I start. Josh folds his hands on the table.

"Well as I've said, my name is Josh and I'm twenty-three. Before all of the war crap I was in Candor and transferred to Amity. Oh and I have a three year old named Jacqueline but I call her Jackie." he says. An odd part of me feels deflated.

"So you're married?" I ask. He laughs and shakes his head.

"No she's not mine. Her parents were killed in an accident last year and I was her fathers best friend and neither of them had any family that could take care of her, so I offered." he tells me. "Now your turn,"

"As you know my name is Tris, I'm twenty and I transferred to Dauntless from Abnegation. I was engaged but we broke up a couple months ago and that's prett much it." I say. Josh laughs and soon our food is placed at our table. We continue to talk only taking little bites every now and then. He offers to pay and I let him realizing I forgot my wallet. He takes me back to my apartment. He kisses my cheek quickly then runs off before I can say anything else. A blush forms on my cheeks and I walk inside.

* * *

**One More Month Later**

* * *

Josh and I have only gotten closer these past three weeks. I've even gotten closer to Jackie who seems to love me. I've only seen Tobias a couple times in passing by and we had acted as if we'd never met before. Everything in this past month has gotten better, even my legs. I only need my cane whenever I'm at work and constantly walking up and down stairs. I've started working as a locater for people coming from the Bureau and all around Illinois to Chicago.

"Miss Prior?" a voice comes from the front of my office. I look up and see one of the other locaters named Bridgette Dunlap. "A new employee needs Johanna Ryes and I can't find her and my pager isn't working. Would you mind?" I nod and she leaves with a smile. I dial Johanna's number and she tells me she's in the lobby. I grab my cane from where it was leaning against my desk, and head down to the lobby. Once I get down the stairs and into the lobby, I spot Johanna and another man who's back is turned to me.

"It seems Bridgette found you," I say to Johanna. She laughs a little and the man she was talking to turns and I want to scream. "Four," I say, purposefully not using his real name knowing he now hates the name Four.

"Tris," Tobias nods to me.

"I apologize, is something going on between you to?" Johanna asks. I put on a smile and face her.

"No, just a little shocked, is all." I say. The watch on my wrist beeps signalizing my lunch break. Just on time, Josh walks through the front door with Jackie in tow. My smiles widens and I walk over to kiss him. I look back to Tobias and he seems shocked.

"Want to go get some lunch?" Josh asks grabbing my hand.

"Sure," I say. Jackie removes herself from Josh's grip and lifts her arms up to me. I let go of Josh's hand and pick up the little girl.

"Hi," she grins. I smile back at her as we all walk out. Just before I'm out of the building, I give Tobias a little wave and he glares daggers at me.

**A/N So I hope this was okay. And if you have any ideas whatsoever please review or PM me! PLEASE! Anyway I found out that a rather large storm is coming my way so my grandparents get to stay an extra day! YAY! That's all. Thank ****you for reading! Ily and DFTBA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys! So once again I haven't updated in 8,000 years. Apologies. So this chapter was suggested by a few people so I'm gonna do it. Btw I only got a couple of reviews the last chapter, and that's what makes me take a while to update. I love getting reviews and ideas from other people so can y'all please do that? :) Thank and enjoy!**

**Tobias POV**

Tris walks out of the office building with a tiny wave and smirk and it takes everything in me not to scream at her. Part of me knows I shouldn't be thinking like this because the fight is mostly on my part, but I can't help it. Johanna says I can leave for today so I leave without a thank you. My thoughts keep drifting to Tris and the man she was with, not to mention the little girl. I shake my head to clear the thought and keep going to my apartment.

"Tobias!" a voice calls from behind me. I turn and find a girl I recognize from my building.

"Oh hey, Kabrina." I say with a hint of boredom.

"What's up? You look like someone killed your best friend." she says walking up to my side. I shrug.

"I'm fine," Kabrina looks at me with raised eyebrows and tilts her head to the side.

"Really? You don't look fine," she retorts. I roll my eyes and start to walk away from her. She quickly catches up and grabs my arm to stop me. "Sorry I didn't mean to sound that...blunt."

"It's okay, just some things are totally working out for me right now." I say honestly. Kabrina nods then says,

"Want to go get some coffee?" I take a small step back.

"Sorry, what?"

"You're cute. I'm cute. We'd be cute together...coffee?" she widens her diamond blue eyes. I eventually give up.

"Sure," she smiles and together we walk toward the one coffee shop around here. As we walk I cast small glances at her. She has wide blue eyes with hair so red whenever the sun hits it, it looks like it's fire. She is attractive, I'm not going to deny it. We make it to the coffee shop, order, then plop down in the nearest table. "So, why exactly did you invite me out for coffee?" Kabrina shrugs and blushes a little.

"I don't know." she says, picking at her muffin. "I've seen you around the building sometimes, and I just thought 'Eh. Maybe he'll go out with me.' So yeah." she admits. I smile for the first time in days and she laughs. "I must sound like a stalker,"

"No," I say. "I mean, maybe a little." she laughs again and we fall into a comfortable silence. Suddenly a loud squeal comes from outside and Tris, the little girl and that other guy come in with smile plastered on their faces. None of them seems to notice me so I turn my attention back to Kabrina.

"Wow," she gasps. Whoever you just saw you must hate because you got this wicked snarl on your face." I quickly wipe the expression from my face and Kabrina chuckles. "Man, whoever fucked up enough for you to get that expression must be working with the devil." I give a small laugh to ease the tension.

"She might be. You never know," I smirk. Then, as if on cue, Tris saunters up to the table with a fake smile.

"Hey Four, so I just felt the need to inform you that you left some stuff at my apartment. Shirts and pants and things. Would you like to come by my place or should stop by and drop them off?" she asks with cocked eyebrows.

"Oh, please keep them. I don't want anything to do with you right now so..." I gesture my hands to her table and I can tell she looks offend.

"Alright, I'll leave to this-whatever it is." Tris turns and begins to go back to her table.

"Jealous," Kabrina sings, loud enough for Tris to here.

"Excuse me?" Tris asks, spinning around sharply to face us. _Oh God. Here we go. _"What the hell did you just say?" Kabrina stands up from her seat and stands in front of Tris.

"Why do you care? It's obvious you guys don't like each other, so why would you care?" Kabrina crosses her arms and I contemplate stopping them but I don't.

"Well, I kind of care about what sluts say behind my back." Tris spits. I can't see Kabrina's face but it wouldn't surprise me if she's hurt.

"At least I'm not the twelve year old trophy wife." Kabrina seethes. Even from here I can see Tris's face turn bright red and she pulls back her fist as if to punch Kabrina but the man she was sitting with holds her back.

"Josh, sweetie, I love you. But please let me beat the shit out of her." Tris says trying to pull her arm out of Josh's grip.

"Come on, Tris. Not in front Jackie." Josh says quietly and I see the girl -Jackie- seems to not to be paying any attention. Quickly, Tris covers Jackie's eyes with her hand and with the other flips of Kabrina. Finally, Josh seems to get a hold on Tris and pulls her from the shop and out to the street. Kabrina returns to her seat and I expect her to just say a quick goodbye and leave, but instead she starts laughing.

"Yeah that chick is so jealous," Kabrina says, sipping her coffee. My mind keeps wandering back to her comment about Tris being 'a twelve year old trophy wife'. I remember Tris saying how she didn't want to be seen like a little girl and I now understand why she reacted the way she did. I don't bring it up, just look back to Kabrina. "Who was she anyway? I mean I know her name is Tris, but what's her deal?"

"We dated for a while but broke up a couple of months ago." I say simply although it gives me a small pang.

"When did you guys start dating?" Kabrina asks biting in her muffin.

"Right before the war started," I tell her. She nods and we go back to silence. After a few more minutes I say that I have to go and she agrees. We walk back to the apartment together, get on the elevators and go off to our separate floors. Once I finally get to my apartment, I feel relief course through me. Even though it's only two, I slip off my shoes and fall asleep on my bed.

**A/N I know it's short but I kind of liked it. If anybody has any ideas please tell me in the reviews or PM. Or if you just want to leave a nice comment, don't be afraid to review. Anyway, last night at dance class I started feeling a little dizzy and I just brushed it off, but while I was doing a chaine turn I blacked out so my teacher made me skip the rest of ballet :( I'm going back tonight for class again and I hope she won't be mad. That's all. Thanks for reading! Ily and DFTBA!**

**!READ UNDERLINED THINGY ^!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey fellers! So long time no read huh? So I haven't updated since October 22nd and I feel like an a-hole. I've gotten a few reviews and PM's asking me to update so here I am! I've had this idea in my head for a couple weeks but I'm just now starting to write it :p Sorry not sorry. Actually I am very sorry. ****Anywho thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed and such. ILY! Thank you and enjoy!**

***Tris POV***

It's been one month since the small encounter at the coffee shop. That was the last time I've seen Tobias outside of work. I've seen Kabrina a couple of times and every time I resist the urge to flick her off. She's done it to me once and I nearly knocked all of her teeth out. It's wrong to be feeling like this, considering Tobias and I broke up but I can't really help it. A knock on my office door snaps me from my thoughts. I look up to my door and find Tobias leaning against the the doorframe.

"What?" I ask sharply, hoping he'll cut to the chase.

"Aren't you a little ray of sunshine today?" he bites back.

"I'm really not the mood right now, so please say whatever you need to say so you can leave me alone." he shoves his hands into his pockets and steps into my office.

"Johanna says we need to go deliver something to building A."

"Why both of us? Why couldn't she just send you?" I ask.

"I don't know. Now hurry up. The sooner we start the sooner it's over with." he turns and steps into the hallway. I roll my eyes and pick up my cane that was leaning against my desk and join Tobias outside. The first few seconds are beyond awkward and part of me wishes I was back in the Weapons Lab instead of here. "So..." Tobias starts. "I see you still use your cane."

"Wow, that was inspirational." I spit. He sighs in exasperation.

"Tris, I'm just trying to be civil. So could you just shut up and accept it?" he asks.

"That was so civil it hurts." I reply.

"Let's start over. How are you and Josh?" has asks as we walk out of building C toward building A.

"We're okay. How about you and Miss Slut- I mean Kabrina?" this time Tobias rolls his eyes.

"Just fine. In fact we're getting married in two months." I stop dead. Tobias looks at me with a smirk on his face and lifts up his left hand where his engagement ring sits. And it just so happens to be the one he used when we were engaged.

"You've known her for like...a day. How can you-" I start.

"I've known her for a month," he interrupts.

"You've know her for a month and you're proposing now, but when we were going out it took you like three years to propose? That's really screwed up Tobias." I say going back to his side.

"I guess sometimes you find out you love someone alot sooner than other people." he retorts. "Oh and I gave Kabrina your old ring, hope you don't mind." I stop walking and give a harsh laugh.

"You go deliver that on your own. I'm not coming with you," I spin on my heel and march back to my office as fast as my weak legs and cane will allow. Tobias doesn't call after me and for once I don't really mind. I get back to my office building and Bridgette looks up from the from front desk with a smile.

"Hello Miss Prior." Bridgette says happily. "Wasn't Mr. Eaton with you?"

"Yes, but he pissed me off so I left." I say not in the mood to lie about it. Bridgette's smile changes to a sympathetic one. She know's everything about Tobias and I so she understands.

"That's alright. But if I were you I would get back to work before Johanna gets angry." she says with a giggle. I thank her and start towards my office. As I'm climbing the steps my stomach lurches and I feel the urge to throw up. I run down the steps as quick as I can and go to the nearest bathroom. I hear Bridgette call my name but I ignore her. I go into the first stall, lock it then throw up everything that was in my stomach previously. "Tris, are you alright?" Bridgette asks, knocking on the stall door. I flush the toilet then unlock the door.

"Sorry, just got a little sick." I say.

"A little?" Bridgette chuckles. "Come on, let me help you." she takes my hand and I stand up.

"Can you grab my cane over there?" I point to the floor where my cane sits. Bridgette grabs it and hands it to me.

"You know, how about you call a sick day? And if you feel better tomorrow you can come back. But just go home and rest." she suggests. I nod gratefully. Before I leave, I wash my hands and get a little bit of water. As I'm exiting the building Tobias is walking in, but I just ignore him and he does the same. I get into my cars and drive to the apartment Josh and I share. In a couple of minutes I'm pulling in to the small parking lot and going up to my apartment. Josh looks surprised to see me.

"What are you doing home so early?" he asks, while kissing my cheek.

"Oh I got sick so they said I could home." I brush off like it's no big deal.

"Okay. Well why don't you go to the back and sleep? I'll come check on you in a couple hours." he says. I thank him then walk back to our bedroom. I get dressed into a pair of sweatpants and a crop top and quickly fall asleep.

* * *

***Time skip! One month later***

* * *

Since the day I got sick at work it hasn't really stopped. I mean, I'm not throwing up anymore but I constantly feel sick. Josh as suggested that I go to the hospital but I insist it's not that bad. Though he still won't stop. So today, just to make him happy, I finally agreed to go to the hospital. Josh dropped Jackie off at daycare so he could come with me. I made sure to make with Christina because I'm still not huge fan of doctors. More specifically, needles. We get to the front desk of the hospital and we're told to wait for just a couple minutes. Soon Christina steps out with a small clipboard.

"Um... Miss Trissy-poo?" Christina asks with a grin. Josh laughs as we stand up and follow Christina.

"Christina we are in public. Please do not do that," I say. Christina laughs again and directs me into a sterile white room. I sit on the long paper covered bed while Josh takes the plastic chair next to it. Christina walks around the room gathering some things she needs, the plopping herself down into her chair.

"Alright Trissy-poo, what brings you to the hospital today?" Christina asks.

"Ask him," I say, pointing to Josh. "I think I'm fine. It's him that doesn't think so." Christina turns to Josh and raises her eyebrows.

"Last month she was throwing up non-stop and this month she's just always complaining-"

"I do not complain." I interrupt. "You ask so I tell you. Anyway I've just felt really sick lately and he wants to know what's up." I say, finishing for Josh. Christina nods and scribbles something onto her board. She stands up from her chair wordlessly and pulls a needle out from one of the cabinets. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"Nothing," she shakes her head. She walks over to me and without warning sticks the needle into my wrist and pulls it out.

"Shit! What the hell was that for?!" I ask pulling my wrist back and covering it with my hand.

"I just needed some blood, calm down. Now," Christina throws me a plastic tube. "go pee in it." I furrow my eyebrows in question.

"What?"

"I said go pee in it. There's a restroom right down the hall." she points to the door. I hop off the table and head towards the restroom.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Christina comes back into the room with a worried expression. She sits down in her chair and stares intently at me.

"Okay Tris, I'm glad you're sitting down." Christina says. "So I'm not really sure how this happened considering it's impossible."

"What? I'm dying for a hundredth time?" I ask with a slight smile. Christina doesn't laugh so I assume this is really serious. "Christina, what the hell is going on?" I look over to Josh and he seems just as worried as me, if not more.

"Tris, you are a medical mystery." Christina huffs. "Your test came back positive."

"Positive of what?" I ask, a slight tremor in my voice.

"You're pregnant," Christina says. I laugh.

"No I'm not. That's impossible,"

"Obviously not because you are."

"I'm not. When I got shot in the Weapons Lab a bullet hit something and now I can't have kids. That's what happened. I can't have children I just, can't. Alright?" I say my voice picking up. "Stop lying to me and tell what's really wrong?!"

"Tris I'm not lying!" Christina shouts. "You're pregnant. I took three different tests and they all came back positive,"

"Bullshit!" I scream. "I can't have kids! That's the whole reason I broke up with Tobias was because I can't have kids. If I could I would be with Tobias right now, not here-" I stop in the middle of my sentence and look at Josh. His mouth is slightly open and he looks heartbroken.

"What?" he says quietly, standing up.

"Josh, I-I didn't mean that, I swear. I'm just really shocked right now and-"

"No," Josh interrupts. "You meant what you said. You know I see the way you talk about Tobias and look at him. I know you still love him and you could've told me that so I wouldn't have had to keep fucking you to get your attention." his head shakes dismissively. "You know what? I'm done with your shit," Josh walks out of the hospital room, slamming the door shut. I face Christina and she has just enough time to wrap her arms around me before I start sobbing.

* * *

I walk out of the hospital with a paper bag in hand that contains a bottle of prenatal vitamins. I dread returning to Josh and I's apartment because I know only more arguing awaits there. But what I don't expect is to find two large bags waiting outside the door with a piece of paper that has my name on it. Great. I've been kicked out of my own apartment. I don't bother with knocking just pick up the bags, sling them over my shoulder and walk out of the building. I still own the apartment that Tobias and I shared, I was just about to move out but I'm so glad I didn't. As I'm going to my new-old apartment I run into none other then Tobias and Kabrina. And my day just keeps getting better and better.

"Looks someone got kicked out," Kabrina snickers. That's it. I drop the bags I was holding, stomp over to Kabrina and hit her square in the face. Kabrina gasps and looks like she's about to hit me when Tobias pulls her away. "What the hell, Tris?" Kabrina growls pressing a hand to her cheek. I feel tears pool in my eyes and I walk back to my stuff before either of them see. When I reach down to pick up my bag it gets lifted from the ground. My eyes dart up and find Tobias's.

"What are you doing?" I ask, wiping my tears away as fast as possible.

"Helping," he picks up my second bag and motions for me to follow.

"What about Kabrina?" I say.

"I told her that she kind of started so she got mad and walked off and now here I am." the Tobias I'm looking at right now is so different from the one that I run into and fight with at work. This, seems like the old Tobias. "So I'm assuming you're going back to your old apartment?" I nod, unable to form any words. "May I ask why?"

"Josh broke up with me," I murmur. "For reasons I'd prefer not to say." the rest of the walk is silent. It's not until we're at my door that I say something. "Thank you so much for helping me. It really mean-" I'm suddenly cut off by Tobias pressing his lips to mine. For a split second I start to kiss back but then come to my senses and push him back.

"Sorry, I um...don't really know where that came from." he says quietly.

"It's alright just don't do it again. You have a Fiancée and I'm pr- dealing with some stuff right now. So yeah," I stammer. Tobias scratches the back of his head.

"Well I'll see you around," and with that he turns and walks off.

**A/N So there you have it! Once again if you have any ideas I would love, Love, LOVE to hear them! And if you have any questions, comments or concerns please feel free to review or PM me! Thank you for reading! Ily and DFTBA **

********PLEASE READ********


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys! So I love all of the feedback that I got for the last chapter :) THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH! So last night I was practicing pointe and such because I'm having a ton of trouble hitting my box (I have problems with my left foot) and for some reason I thought it'd be a good idea to try without toe pads and I hit my box perfectly. Yeah. It was weird. That's all! Thank you and enjoy!**

When I wake up the next morning I feel sick, but for an entirely different reason. Josh broke up with me, Tobias kissed me and I found out I was pregnant which is medically impossible. With a sigh I swing my feet over the edge of the bed and onto the cold floor. I look over at the clock at groan at the thought of work. If I get get ready quick enough I'll be able to stop at the café and get some coffee. I dress in a plain skirt and shirt and pull my hair into a simple bun. Within just a few minutes I'm slipping on a pair of heels, grabbing my cane and walking out the door. My plans of just walking in, getting coffee and walking out are thrown away when I see Josh walking into the café. His gaze shifts to me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead in an instant.

"Josh," I say, approaching him.

"Tris," he nods curtly.

"Can we talk?" I ask. Josh nods again and follows me around the building. He doesn't say anything, just looks at me expectedly. "Listen, about what I said yesterday at the hospital, I didn't mean it. I mean I was just really surprised and I wasn't really thinking and..." I trail off.

"I know you were shocked but so was I. But what you said proved that you really don't feel the same way about me that I about you." he states with a blank expression.

"I do feel the same way. I really, really do." I assert. Josh scoffs and shakes his head.

"Then why'd you say it? And don't just say 'I was surprised,' because that answer isn't even worth crap." he points an accusing finger at me. When I fail to respond Josh grunts. "I'll see you later." he turns away from me. Tears threaten to spill over so I quickly wipe them away and go into the café.

* * *

It's been relatively slow day today so I'm relived when six o'clock rolls around so I can leave and head to my first official appointment for my baby. As I'm making my way out of my office Tobias walks out the other end of the hallway. He looks around for a second, before grabbing my wrist and pulling me into my office and shutting the door. A part of me wants to talk with him and get everything sorted out, but another part just wants to go home and wallow in self pity. Again.

"Listen Tris, about last night-" Tobias starts.

"It's fine, let's just forget it." I turn to leave but Tobias steps in front of me blocking my path. "Tobias I'm really tired, I just want to get home so please tell me what you need to tell me so I can leave."

"Yesterday, after...you know. I think I felt something. Like...something, something." he stutters slightly. I know what he's talking about, because I might've felt it too.

"I get what you're saying, but I don't think I can really afford to fix our relationship right now. I mean we've already tried everything. Talking, yelling, crying and I don't know why but sex and we still aren't together. And plus you're engaged and I'm pregnant-" the look of hurt comes to his face immediately. "Shit," I mutter.

"You're...what?" Tobias stammers. "You told me that you couldn't have kids,"

"It wasn't planned, trust me." I say, my voice beginning to shake. "And I though I couldn't but Christina said I was and I'm just as shocked as you because I honestly,"

"You lied to me?" Tobias interrupts the pain clearly evident.

"No, Tobias I-I didn't know. And if you need to know that's part of the reason that Josh broke up with me." I say. Tobias is silent for a few moments, occasionally shaking his head.

"Ka-" his voice breaks a little and he looks down to the ground. "Kabrina broke up with me this morning and now this?" he laughs humorlessly. "I'm sorry I came, I should've left you alone."

"Tobias," I sigh. I'm interrupted by the door slamming shut.

* * *

"Okay Trissy-poo," Christina says preparing the equipment for the ultrasound. "How've you been? Any more sickness? Did you fix things with Josh? Any back pain?" I glare at her choice of words.

"Yes, no and no." I say.

"Okay, please lift up your shirt." she commands, opening a small bottle of gel.

"Christina! How vulgar!" I exclaim, dramatically.

"Just lift up your shirt." Christina rolls her eyes with a smirk. I laugh a little and lift my shirt, revealing my stomach. She puts the cold gel onto my stomach and begins to rub a white stick across my abdomen which is a little difficult for her, being nearly eight months pregnant. She squints at the screen next to my bed while moving the wand around. After a few seconds, she gives a deep sigh. "Oh Tris,"

"What? Is something wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"Maybe," Christina looks at me with pity. "So from this ultrasound I can tell that you are around four months pregnant." I don't see how that's bad until I really think about it. Tobias and I went through our break up four months ago. And during that time I'll admit we had quite a lot of sex.

"Oh God," I groan, resting my head against the bed.

"That's not the worse part," Christina bites her lip.

"What could be worse than this?" I question.

"You're having twins," she says quickly. I feel tears well up in my eyes for what seems likes the millionth time in the past two days. "But I do have some good news,"

"Good news? I haven't heard any of that lately." I mutter.

"I can probably get you an appointment with another doctor in about three weeks, -because I'm about to go on maternity leave- and she'll be able to see the genders." Christina says at an attempt to lighten the mood. I nod but don't say anything. Christina cleans off my stomach and puts away all the machines. I stand up off the bed and make my way out of the hospital. To my surprise I find Josh in the waiting room and when he see's me he stands up and leads me outside.

"Christina told me you had an appointment and said I had to come." Josh tells me. I smile a little and so does Josh. "You know, I am so sorry for how I acted yesterday and today. And I really wanted to apologize. I understand how shocked you were and I didn't really take that into account."

"It's all right. I totally forgive you," Josh sticks his hand out and I take it.

"So, how's our kid today?" on the 'our' I feel guilt fill my stomach but I decide not to bring it up.

"Well first of all it's not one." I say. A large grin covers his face and he looks like the happiest person ever. Even more guilt.

"They are mine right?" he asks jokingly.

"Who's else would they be?" I ask shoving him lightly. I try my best to keep the smile on my face so he doesn't suspect anything. Tomorrow is going to be hell.

**A/N So quite a lot of people suggested the Tobias is the baby daddy ****idea so if you did REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YE A SHOUTOUT! Anyway I've decided to do a QOTC! Which means "Question of the chapter" and at the end of every chapter I'll ask a question and you can answer it in the reviews! So here's the question! What present do you really want this holiday season? I really want a new phone. Mine's is stupid and broken. That's all. Ily and DFTBA!**

**^PLEASE READ A/N^**

**********AND DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**********


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hollaback girl! That's such a good song. Anyway today we got the DVD's for two things. 1. The Nutcracker which I was in and 2. The Best Christmas Pagent Ever, which is a play that my older and younger sister is in. So During The Nutcracker ( I was a soloist ) My mom was on her IPad with her headphones plugged in, my dad was on the computer in the back and my grandmother was watching a little and using her Kindle. Then when the play came on, my grandma turned off her Kindle and my mom got off her IPad and they both started watching intently. Now keep in mind, the play had 4 performances and they went to all of them not including all of the rehearsals they watched. And the Nutcracker had 2 performances and they only went to 1 and were late picking me from the second one. Being the middle and least-liked ****child really sucks.**

**^^Middle child/child favoritism rant^^**

I wake up the next morning wrapped in Josh's arms. He was so excited to finally have kids of his own and I couldn't bear to tell him that they really weren't his. I carefully untangle myself from his grip and scrawl out a quick note telling him that I've gone to work. I get dressed out of the t-shirt he let me wear to sleep and get into the clothes I was wearing the day before. The walk to my apartment is fairly quiet considering no one is really out and leaving for work yet. I get to my apartment and release a sigh as I change out of the old clothes. As I prepare to step in the shower I notice something I've never really paid attention too. A small, almost a nonexistent, bump on my stomach. To strangers, I would look totally normal, but to me being used to my stick straight body, it stands out like neon pink hair.

After a refreshing cold shower, I do my hair, apply my makeup and get dressed into my normal work attire. The trip to my office building seems to take forever because I know I'll be seeing Tobias, and after how we left things yesterday it seems like I'm driving to hell. I park and take a few minutes to myself to collect my bearings. It takes longer than expected but eventually I'm feeling normal. I step out of my car and into my building. Bridgette smiles at me from the front desk and I walk up to her.

"Hello Miss Prior. How are you feeling? I can tell you've been a little out of it lately." she asks kindly.

"Well I finally have an answer why," I say with a slight smile. Bridgette raises her eyebrows in question. "I found out I'm pregnant with twins," Bridgette jump up from her chair with a gasp and squeal.

"Oh my God are you freaking serious?!" she exclaims. I nod and release a laugh at her excitement. "Aww! I need to throw you a baby shower!"

"Um...no. I can get everything I need on my own," Bridgette rolls her eyes then plops herself down into her chair.

"Fine. Anyway do you need anything? You normally don't just walk up to me," she asks.

"Well I needed to ask if Tobias Eaton has come in?" I question.

"Yes, I believe he went straight to his office. And he looked very distraught. His hair was all messy and he seemed very tired. Do you know why?" I shake my head immediately.

"No I don't. I need to go talk to him so I guess I'll find out." Bridgette nods and I go on my way. On the way to his office the only noise around my are my high heels and cane clicking on the tile floor. I make it to office door and brace myself before knocking .

"Come in!" I hear. I slowly open the door and poke my head in. Tobias is furiously typing away and stops dead when he sees me. "Tris," Tobias says disbelievingly.

"Hey," I say stepping in and shutting the door and locking it.

"Hey. I um... stopped by your apartment last night to talk to you and you weren't there. Where were you?" he questions.

"Oh, I was at Josh's." I almost whisper. Tobias gets that hurt look again and I feel like I want to punch myself over and over again in the face. At least that would be less painful.

"So you two made up," he states.

"Yeah, anyway that's not why I came." I take a few large breaths but still can't force myself to look up at his eyes. "Yesterday I went to my first appointment, and I found out that I'm having twins," this surprisingly causes Tobias to smile a little.

"Congratulations," he beams slightly.

"Thanks but the second part isn't so good." I maunder. Tobias's smiles falters a bit.

"Is something wrong with one of them?"

"No, well nothing is wrong with them but maybe something is wrong with us." I utter. "I'm four months pregnant and I got together with Josh three months ago." it takes Tobias a couple of seconds to comprehend it.

"So the twins are...mine?" Tobias asks. I nod shakily. Tobias releases a short laugh. "I don't know if I'm really excited or really nervous." he admits.

"I'm excited but Josh is probably going to kill me when he finds out." I state.

"You haven't told him yet?"

"No. He's really excited and I don't want to upset him," I concede.

''You're gong to need to eventually," he says.

"I will, trust me." I shake my head a little and so does Tobias.

"I know we just got here but how about we take an early break and go get some coffee or something." Tobias suggests with a shrug.

"Tobias, it's only ten in the morning. We can't have our break that early." I try and persuade him.

"Whenever we signed out contract it clearly says that we get a thirty minute lunch break and a thirty minutes break to use whenever we want. So I say we use that to our advantage." Tobias stands from his seat and walks around his desk. I scoff at the idea but stand anyway. I'm reaching for my cane and as I take a step forward my shoe gets caught underneath the chair and I stumble into Tobias's arms. I look up to apologize but am soon lost in his strange blue eyes. Without truly thinking I whisper,

"Kiss me," and he does. At first the kiss is slow and passionate, but within a just a few seconds it starts to heat up. In mere minutes my cane is abandoned on the floor and I'm pushed up against the wall. What I'm doing feels so incredibly wrong yet so incredibly right. I wrap my arms around Tobias's neck and weach my fingers into the dark hair. His hands clutch at my hips and waist. Once we come to our senses, we break apart and we look at each other, panting somewhat.

"We really shouldn't have done that," Tobias murmurs in a low voice. I can't get any words to come out so I just nod. _Yet another thing Josh is going to kill me for._ "In my defense it was kind of your idea," Tobias says, with his hands still resting on my waist.

"True, but you did go along with it." I force. "I should be getting back to work," I say, snapping back to reality.

"Yeah-yeah me to." Tobias says. I straighten my shirt then notice some of my lipstick stained on Tobias's neck. I reach my hand up and gently rub it off while he looks down at me with a smirk.

"Now I need to get back to work," I say after I've finished. Tobias grins then softly kisses me again. "Hey loverboy, I need my cane." I pointe to the ground where my cane lays. Tobias picks it up and hands it to me. "I'll see you later?" I ask before leaving his office.

"You can count on it." I smile and walk out. My smile remains plastered on my face the rest of the day and even though I'm over the moon, one though keeps popping up in the back of my mind. _What the hell have I done?_

**A/N Okay so there's some fluff for all y'all FourTris lovers. Did you ****likey? Want some morey? How do you think Josh'll react when he finds out that Tris kissed Tobias and that the twins aren't his? If you have any ideas PLEASE PM OR TELL ME IN REVIEWS! now time for the QOTC! What's your favorite thing to do in your spare time? I literally dance whenever I can so yeah. That's all. Ily and DFTBA!**

**^^TAKE A MOMENT AND LEAVE A REVIEW^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hello fellow earth beings. So I'm getting reviews asking for more FourTris then for less so I'm just gonna do whatever I want. Anyway my older sister and I watched the horror movie Annabelle today and I swear it's the scariest shit ever. At the one pointe when the priest was like "MAY GOD HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOUUUUL" I almost crapped myself. That's all. Thanks for clicking and enjoy!**

At exactly 6:05 my office door creaks open and Tobias steps in the same way he's been doing for the past two weeks. It's like clockwork. One of us will go to each others office at 6:05 and will leave at 6:45, immediately heading to the nearest mirror to fix any messed up hair or lipstick marks. I'll admit the first few times I felt nothing but guilt as Tobias and I kissed for almost an hour. Eventually the feeling left and was replaced by euphoria.

"Hey," Tobias smiles, shutting the door. "Although I think I already know the answer to this questions but I need to ask every time I come. Have you told Josh anything yet?" I sigh in defeat.

"No, but I will trust me." I say.

"Tris, you're giving birth to my children in less than five months. You need to tell him." Tobias argues.

"I know, I know." I stand from my desk and move to stand in front of him. "But for right now let's not think about that," I hum, gently lowering myself onto his lap. Tobias still looks a little upset but doesn't neglect my attention.

"Tris," he sighs but seems to know he's lost this battle. I cut off his next words with my lips. He doesn't kiss back right away but soon his hands are on my hips and he's kissing me back fiercely.

"Did you remember to lock the door?" I mumble against his mouth. He doesn't respond, apparently too busy with his hands slowly making their way up my shirt. His fingers inch up my spine and I shiver wildly. I shift my legs so I'm straddling him, Tobias takes this opportunity to pull me as close as possible. My skirt hikes up my legs. That's where Tobias puts his hands next. After a few minutes I hear the door knob turn and I just have time to pull away from Tobias right as Josh steps in with an appalled expression.

"Tris?" Josh stammers. I jolt off Tobias in an instant and pull down my skirt and shirt.

"Josh, let me explain." I say even though it's useless. Tobias stands up next to me, completely silent.

"So this is why you've been coming home so late. You've been screwing Tobias Eaton?" Josh demands. I shake my head violently but no words come out. Josh sneers then boots out of the room. I look over to Tobias and he seems just as nervous as me.

"I'm sorry Tris," Tobias says with a minuscule shake of his head.

"Me too," I tell then run out of the room towards Josh. I'm reaching him as he exits the building and out onto the street. "Josh!" I yell, trying to get his attention. To my surprise he stops and turns to me, his eye filled with animosity.

"I gave you a second chance and that was my biggest mistake." he spits. "Your shirt's unbuttoned," with that he turns around and stalks off. I button my the top buttons on my shirt and limp back to the office building. Tobias is walking out as I'm going in.

"Tris," he starts, holding out his hand.

"Stay away from me," I command shoving him out of my way. He doesn't pursue me and part of me is glad but another part just wants to run into arms and pretend everything isn't falling apart. I don't. I grab my cane from my office and ignore Bridgette's questions while I run to my car.

* * *

I pace in front of Josh's apartment door mentally debating if I should knock or not. Inside I hear his voice with Jackie's and he appears to be laughing. That's a good enough sign I guess. I squeeze my eyes shut and knock on his door twice. I open my eyes right when he opens the door. His emerald green eyes pierce into mine and I feel like exploding right there.

"Can't say I didn't expect you," Josh says with a lot less venom than I though he would have.

"May I come in?" I ask. I wouldn't blame him if he said no. He nods wordlessly and lets me inside.

"Jackie please go back to your room." Josh asserts. Jackie nods and runs off to her room. He looks back at me with raising his dark eyebrows in question. "I suppose you wanted to talk to me and not just stand there like an idiot?" his words sting but I did deserve them.

"Listen...I know what I did was so incredibly wrong and-and I shouldn't have done it and-"

"How long was it going on?" Josh interrupts, crossing his arms. "How long were you cheating on me?" I stumble a little on my answer.

"T-two weeks," I whisper. Josh rolls his eyes and paces away from me.

"Two weeks? Are you serious?!" he yells and reaches out to shove a glass off the countertop. I jump back from his sudden outburst. "I gave you my trust and I forgave you after all the baby crap and this is how you repay me? By cheating on me?! And with Tobias Eaton, the guy that broke up with just because you couldn't give him something he wanted?"

"Josh, please calm down," I say which probably wasn't the best idea.

"Calm down?!" he shouts. "How do you expect me to calm down when I just found out that my girlfriend has been cheating on me with some bitch! I'm not going to calm down Beatrice Prior,"

"Jackie is right down the hallway, please at least lower your voice," I say coming to the realization. Josh shakes his head disapprovingly.

"I have one question," he asks pointing an accusing finger at me. "How many months along are you?" I knew this question would come up sooner or later, but I had hope for later.

"Why is that important?" I stall. Josh takes a large step forward and before I know it, I'm pinned against the wall with Josh's arm across my throat.

"I am a man. When I ask a woman something, they answer. Got it?" he seethes.

"Josh," I heave. "Josh, you're hurting me. I-I can't breath."

* * *

**Tobias POV**

* * *

I watch Tris run off to her car, probably to go see Josh. I honestly feel for Tris. Everything that has happened to her in the past five months has been nothing but awful. With the exception of the twins which I am pretty excited for. I've been so lost in thought that I didn't notice I've already made it to my apartment. I open the door and I'm met with Kabrina's accusing eyes.

"You're late...again." Kabrina rolls her eyes.

"I already told you, it's a just a busy month." I lie. Kabrina and I are back together but I'll admit things are a little rocky. We called the engagement back on two days ago and she gladly took the ring back. Sometimes I wish I hadn't given her Tris's old ring. I had done it out of pure anger, just trying to make Tris jealous which worked to my knowledge.

"What's up with your hair? You look like you haven't slept in a year." Kabrina says with a slight smirk. I look into our mantel mirror and see that my hair is in fact very messed up from Tris's hands running through it.

"Guess I'm just having a bad hair day," I throw my coat onto the nearby coatrack while Kabrina stifles a laugh.

"Seriously though, why are you late?" she asks getting closer and crossing her arms as if she's interrogating me. I feel my pulse quicken as I try and come up with a lie. "Was it Tris again?" she sneers. My first instinct is to defend Tris but I soon remember as far as Kabrina knows, I still hate her.

"Yeah, she keeps trying to talk to me and um stuff," I say, then turn around and go into the kitchen. Unfortunately Kabrina follows me.

"I know you're lying to me. You always walk look away from me when you lie," she says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not lying," I fight back.

"If Tris really came up and 'tried to talk to you and stuff', you'd be all agitated and probably go to the fridge and get a beer then sit on the couch and complain." she says. Okay, maybe that's true. Kabrina takes another step and looks up at me. "Plus, I really hope you don't think I'm blind because I see a very noticeable red lipstick stain right there." her fingers rubs her finger right next to my lip and it comes back red. Kabrina looks extremely pissed.

"I'm sorry?" I try. Kabrina's eyes fill with what I could only describe as fury.

"That slut kissed you?!" she shouts.

"Maybe?" I know anything I say will be useless.

"Did you hit her? Push her away?" Kabrina asks almost viciously.

"No. I would never hit her," I say, a sudden anger consuming me. She scoffs and leans against the countertop.

"I would, heck, I would kill her if I had the chance." Kabrina mutters.

"Don't talk about her like that," I growl.

"Oh, that's what you've been doing. You've been getting hot and heavy with her, haven't you?" Kabrina grunts and turns away from me. I clench my hands into fists to keep myself from yelling. Kabrina twists her engagement ring off her finger and slams it on the counter. She looks back at me with a resentful look on her face. "Oh and but the way, I'm really good friends with one of the pediatricians at the hospital. I know her kids are yours." with that, she walks out the door, slamming it in the process.

**A/N Hey guys! Happy Whatever you celebrate! For me it's Christmas! Anyway I know I ****left you on a wee cliffhanger on the Tris POV. Haha. I promise I'll update that part as soon as possible. QOTC TIME! What was your favorite present you got today? Either these really awesome dance leotards, or an audiobook my brother made for me out of one of my stories here on Fanfiction. No joke, I cried when I got it because it's really super awesome. That's all! Ily and DFTBA!**

**####DON'T FORGET TO REIVEW####**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey guys! So I love that y'all are so interested in this pretty bad story! I'm almost at 100 reviews so PLEASE try and get me to that goal. That's all for this opening A/N. Thank you for clicking this story! Enjoy!**

"Josh," I heave. "Josh you're hurting me. I-I can't breath." I rake my fingernails along Josh's arms in hopes he'll let go.

"Answer me," Josh growls in my face.

"Four months," right as I huff the answer out Josh moves his arm, and I collapse to the ground breathing in as much air as I can. For a moment I think the pain is over but then Josh's boot connects with my stomach. I scream and cover my stomach with my arms. "Josh, pl-please stop," I cry. Nothing comes for a second so I gently open my eyes just in time to see a glass get hurtled at me. It hits my head and instantly shatters. I feel hot blood run down my face and into my lap.

"Oh my God," I hear Josh mutter. I look up and find him with his hands covering his mouth, his eyes wide and guilty. "Tris," he whispers and reaches his hand forward as if to touch me. I shrink back into the wall, my breaths becoming sharp and uneven.

"Don't touch me," I hiss, wrapping my arms around my middle protectively.

"Tris, I am so sorry. I... I don't know what's wrong with me," Josh says, shaking his head back and forth. I grip the wall behind me and force myself to a standing position. When I straighten my legs I feel something warm run down the middle of my legs. Blood, from when Josh kicked me. I look at Josh and resist the urge to wring his throat.

"Get me to a hospital or I swear to God-" I snarl. Josh doesn't react for a moment then darts forward and carefully picks me up.

"Jackie!" he yells. Jackie runs out carrying a pink haired doll. "Come one, we're leaving." Jackie doesn't question it just runs to Josh's side and continues brushing her dolls hair.

* * *

I lay flat on a hospital bed dreadfully awaiting the pediatrician to come in and give me an ultrasound. The bleeding stopped about two minutes after arriving to my hospital room. A rather large bruise is already forming and is very noticeable underneath my white hospital gown. After a couple more minutes of imagining the absolute worst scenarios, a black haired pediatrician walks in with a kind smile.

"Hello Miss Prior. My name is Genesis and I'm your new doctor." she smiles. I try and say something back but nothing comes. "So from what I've heard you've had a pretty rough day?"

"You'd could say that again," I roll my eyes. She gains a sympathetic look.

"Alright well I'll be giving you an ultrasound just to make sure everything is all right, which it will be." she pulls out the tube of cold gel and slowly raises my hospital gown. With the gel on my stomach she flips on the screen and begins to run the mechanical wand on my abdomen. I look at the screen but it doesn't make any sense to me. Genesis remains silent but I can tell something is going through her mind.

"Is anything wrong?" I ask.

"So as you can see here baby A," she points to the white blob that's closer to the from of the screen. "Seems to be covering B so no harm came to baby B. But baby A seems to have taken a direct hit right here," she moves her finger to the side of baby A's head.

"Will it be okay?" I question.

"That, I will not know until they're born." Genesis with a downcast expression. "But the good news I'm able to see the genders a lot earlier than we originally though. Would you like to know?"

"Yeah I think so," I don't really think I could handle any more surprises.

"Well baby A, appears to be a boy and baby B is a," she moves the wand to a different part of my stomach to get a different view. "girl. Congratulations you have a boy and a girl." Genesis smiles at me. I feel a smile creep up to my face as the though of a little boy girl run through my mind. "And my job is complete. Now because of your injuries, you are going to have to stay here overnight just to make sure the bleeding has stopped and so we could double check the babies in the morning. Genesis cleans up a little then leaves the room.

* * *

When I wake up next, Genesis is entering the room with a clipboard in hand.

"Good news Miss Prior, you and your children are perfectly fine. You're free to go," she smiles.

"Thanks. Oh and is there anyway I could get something to wear? My clothes are kind of...ruined." I blush.

"I forgot to mention, someone is here for you and he has your cane and some clothes. Should I send him in?" Genesis asks. Josh is still here?

"I guess," I groan. Genesis leaves and a minute later someone, who I was definitely was not expecting, walks in. Tobias. "Hey," I say, avoiding his eyes. He comes closer and sits down on the edge of the bed, handing me my clothes and cane.

"Hey," he responds.

"How'd you get these?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Well, I had heard what happened through Christina, and I though I should come see you. Then I walked into the waiting room earlier today and saw Josh sitting there holding these. When he saw me, he freaked out and ran out, dropping these in the process." Tobias tells me. I can't help but laugh.

"Yeah, no matter what he says he's scared of you." I say. Tobias smirks then turns serious again.

"Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to mess everything between you and Josh." Tobias says. "I never meant to ruin your life, I just still kind of like you...I guess."

"You didn't ruin my life," I say. "And besides, I'm the one that basically insisted you stay every day."

"That you did," Tobias smiles one of his rare smiles. "I'm still sorry though,"

"Since you're not gonna stop apologizing until I forgive you, apology accepted." I say. "Now leave, I need to get dressed." I gesture to the door and Tobias walks out.

I finish getting dressed, so I grab my cane and meet Tobias outside of the hospital room. Genesis waves to me as we both walk out and reminds me to come back in two weeks for a follow up appointment. I thank her and leave with Tobias.

**A/N I know it's short but it was kinda exciting. So I have a question for the next chapter. Would you rather have a kind boring chapter but have it be set the next day or same day. Or a more exciting chapter but set 3 months later? Personally I would rather have the second option. But that's up to y'all. QOTC! The question is the question up there! ^^**

**^#^#^#^#PLEASE ANSWER QUESTION^#^#^#^**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N So I've decided to do the shorter boringer chapter because that's what most people want. ****The excitnger chapter will be the next chapter. So today I got a new phone! It's an IPhone 5s and I honestly love it. That's all. Thank you and enjoy!**

Tobias and I walk into my apartment after leaving the hospital. Neither of us really spoke during the trip expect for the occasional comment or question. When we get inside both of us gravitate to the couch.

"I haven't been in here for a really long time," Tobias chuckles.

"Hasn't really changed. In fact I still haven't fixed the hole in the wall from when I punched it when you said I was acting immature." I pointe to the small hole next to the door. Tobias laughs and leans back against the couch.

"That wasn't the best day, was it?"

"Not really," I reply. That was roughly one week after our biggest fight. Tobias had come home almost an hour later than he said he would, so I proceeded to scream and yell at him. Shortly after the hole appeared. "We really needed to get our shit together," I shake my head.

"We really, really did." Tobias agrees. "I think it's weird how we're more or less made up better than we were when we were together."

"Maybe...maybe we just weren't made to be together. Like, maybe we are better off just as friends or something." I say dejectedly. Even if both of us wanted to be back in a serious relationship I don't think it could work.

"What about these past two weeks?" Tobias asks dolefully.

"Friends with benefits?" I say trying to lighten the mood a bit. It doesn't really work. "I'm sorry Tobias but you know how bad our relationship was.

"Tris, you do know you're having my children. Right?" Tobias raises his eyebrows.

"I know but what if-" my pointless rambling is cut off by Tobias kissing me. I immediately put my arms around Tobias's neck and his go to rest on my waist. He pulls my closer and I gladly accept. Soon, I'm up against his chest and able to feel his strong, steady heartbeat. I pull away an instant later and release a sigh. "We can't do this Tobias," I whisper. "You know we can't."

"I love you, Tris." Tobias mummers. "Please don't do this to me,"

"I love you too, Tobias. But I'm not in love with you, like I was. I don't even know how I feel about you anymore." I say even though it makes me want to explode. "I mean, sometimes I want to get back together and everything, but sometimes I want to just leave things how they are, you know?" he stares at me with a burned look.

"That's doesn't change the fact that I love you and aways have. And I only really got together with Kabrina to piss you off." he smirks. "I can't really tell if it worked or not."

"It did, a little. When I was with Josh all I really did was hate you. Actually I think you pissed me off more than Kabrina did." I tell him truthfully. I realize I'm still seated on his lap, so I slowly move off and back onto the couch. Tobias sighs. "Another reason we can't be together is because you're still with Kabrina, right?"

"No. We broke up yesterday. One of the pediatricians told her that I was the father of your children and she freaked out and left. So that means you can have this back," he reaches into his pocket and pulls out my old engagement ring. "I'm not proposing I swear, but I thought you might like it back." I take it from him and fidget it with it.

"Thanks," I bite my lip.

"What's wrong?" Tobias asks, notching my expression.

"Our children's lives are gonna suck," I say, staring down at my ring. "They're going to be moving from apartment to apartment and if we ever find anyone else, having to deal with step parents and shit."

"That does sound pretty awful," he complies.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I found out the genders," I say perking up a bit.

"What are they?" Tobias seems to have an almost childish like excitement.

"It's a boy and a girl," I tell him. Tobias smiles and looks as if he's about to kiss me but then pulls away.

"This is excruciating," he says, confirming my thoughts.

"I'm sorry," I rest my head on his shoulder and release a breath. He tentatively wraps his arm around my shoulders and I gratefully accept the affection.

* * *

The next morning I wake up still on the couch, but this time I'm laying on my side and Tobias is asleep on the floor. We stayed up talking until nearly two in the morning. It was obviously to late for him to walk back to his apartment so I let him stay. I grab a pillow from the opposite side of the couch and throw it at his face. He jumps awake instantly then glares at me. I laugh and lay back down on the couch.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," I smile. Tobias groans and rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. At least you didn't have to sleep on the floor," he mumbles, rubbing his back.

"That was your choice remember? I said you could stay on the couch but you said 'no I'd rather not'" I say with a horrible imitation of his voice.

"Actually I said you kick to much in your sleep," he corrects.

"Oh, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the floor this morning," I say tilting my head to the side. He throws the pillow back at me and I catch it before it hits me. Tobias stands up and starts to head toward the kitchen. "Make me some coffee! With two-!"

"I know what you want," he says without turning to face me. I grin and follow him. "Do you remember what you said the last time I made your coffee?" he asks while pulling two mugs out of the cabinet where they always are.

"No," I prop myself up onto the counter.

"I asked what you were doing because I had already made yours, so you said, and I quote 'I'm doing voodoo magic to bring back my dead parents, dumbs' un quote." he begins to filter the grounds and pour them into the mugs.

"You were being annoying. You deserved it, dumbass." I laugh. Tobias takes my mug from under the coffee machine and hands it to me. Right as I'm about to take my first sip he takes it from me. "What the hell dude? Give it back," I reach for it but he steps away.

"You're pregnant. You're not allowed to have this," he then proceeds to dump the coffee out into the sink. I stare at him in utter shock.

"When did you become the pregnancy expert?" I question while getting myself a glass of water instead.

"I don't know," he shrugs. I smack his arm and get back up onto the counter. "See, this feels normal. Me teasing you then you hitting me. That feels right," Tobias joins me on the counter.

"We did do that a lot, didn't we?" I respond. We both take periodic sips of our drinks, resorting to silence.

* * *

It's been nearly a week of this. Tobias coming over after work, me trying to sneak coffee past him, failing, then him staying until dark then returning to his apartment. I can't say I hate and I can't say I completely understand it either. He hasn't tried and pushing a relationship which I am extremely grateful. I want to be with him, but with how our last relationship ended, I don't think it could possibly work. A sudden snap of fingers in my face brings me back to reality.

"Tris? Are you still there?" Tobias asks. I shake my head as if to clear my thoughts.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Nothing. You just had this really weird look on your face," Tobias says, leaning back on the couch.

"Oh, sorry." I duck my head and take a small sip of my tea. We make small talk for a couple of minutes but whenever he turns on the TV I completely tune it out when a thought comes to mind. Tobias is still trying to get back together with me even after I so bluntly said I didn't want to. Now that I truly think of it, the reason I didn't want to get back together wasn't that I didn't love him, I wasn't sure if he loved me. It's now very obvious that he does. Plus, what's the harm of trying again? "Tobias?" I say. His head turns to me.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking-"

"Oh God," he interrupts.

"Shut up," I hit his arm. "This is important. I've been thinking that I've been really...blind lately."

"And?" he asks when I've gone silent.

"And, I think I might want to try us again." I say looking at anywhere but his eyes. It takes him a second to fully understand what I'm saying, but when he does the happiest look I've ever seen consumes his face.

"Are you serious, Tris?" he asks. I smile too and nod. I'm the first one to lean forward and kiss him. He kisses me back immediately, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I wasn't totally sure about letting us back together, but now that we are I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

**A/N So? Did you like it? I didn't. So the next chapter will be the excitinger one with a major plot twist. But it will be set roughly two-three months later. Yeah. That's it. Thanks for reading! Ily ****and DFTBA!**

**%%%%%%DON'T FORGET TO REIVEW%%%%%%**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Okay guess, I'm really excited for this chapter (which is set 2 1/2 months later). I've had this idea since Justin Bieber became a douchebag. So a very long time. Some people are probably gonna kill me or unfollow this story, or burn it or A FROTHY ****COMBINATION OF ALL THREE! If anyone knows where that's from I will become your best friend. That's all for this headnote. Thank you and enjoy!  
**

**%%%%%%%SET TWO AND A HALF MONTHS LATER%%%%%%%**

Tobias and I's relationship has only seemed to improved the past couple months. We no where near the pointe we were after the war, but we are on the way there. The twins have done nothing but grow, which is a little annoying for me. I felt their first kick two nights ago while I was trying to go to sleep. That just so happened to be one of the few nights a week he spent at his apartment. When I had told him, he was ecstatic. Right now though, I sit a little uncomfortably in my desk trying my best to find an open job for someone from the Fringe moving to this part of the city. He's rather picky when it comes to what job he wants. After what seems like hours he decides and hangs up. I sigh and plunk down to my chair and run a hand along the bottom of my stomach where I seem to be getting some intense cramps.

I'm seven months pregnant now and huge. Well, huge to me. Genesis says I'm a little smaller than the normal woman in my condition but she thinks it just because of my size. One of the only good things from this is that Tobias and I have finally come up with names. Grayson Drake for the boy and Lilian Fayla for a girl. I wasn't really keen on naming my child after someone who had passed in the war, in fear it would come up as a constant reminder.

A knock on my door snaps me from my daze. Tobias walks in and leans on the doorframe.

"Ready to go?" he asks. I look at the clock and realize it's time to leave.

"Yeah. Help me up?" I reach my hand forward and Tobias comes over to help with a chuckle.

"If you're having this much trouble moving now, it's going to be awful in a couple months." Tobias says while we start our way home.

"Ugh, don't remind me." I groan. Another cramp hits me stomach, this time so bad I have to stop walking and lean against a wall to support myself. "Jesus, this sucks."

"Are you alright, Tris?" Tobias asks with concerning eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine," I brush of his concerns and get back onto my feet. "Genesis said I would start getting cramp anyway."

"Not until at least month eight though," Tobias reminds me. I ignore his worries anyway.

* * *

I wake up later that night and find Tobias missing from the bed. I'm curious as to why I woke so suddenly, but then there is a horrible, excruciating pain coming from my abdomen. I put my hand over my stomach and nearly scream from the pain. I move my blanket to get up and walk around, but what I see horrifies me. So. Much. Blood. Something has to be going wrong. I scream when I feel another torment rock through me. My apartment door flies open but it's not Tobias who comes in, it's my neighbor Conner.

"Tris? Are you okay?" he asks. He stops short at the sight of the blood. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"I don't know," I sob. "Please help me get to the hospital." he nods vigorously and moves to help me up. Conner grabs both of my hands and helps me to a standing position. Between my size and bad legs, I'm practically being carried by Conner to the hospital. At some pointe I begin to feel light headed, and before I know it, everything around me is black.

* * *

Some time later I wake up in a hospital bed with a different pain in my stomach. I groggily look down at see stitches lining my abdomen. Genesis comes through the door a second later with heartbroken look on her face.

"I'm glad you're awake Miss Prior," she says, not all like her usual chipper self. Something must me terribly wrong.

"Genesis, what's wrong?" I ask, fearing the worst.

"Whenever you were kicked in the stomach, it had unknowingly ruptured your uterus. It wasn't seen in the ultrasound because it was so small. But it had grown over time and-" Genesis get's choked up and has to take a few deep breaths to calm herself. "So your children had no more room to grow so the only they could do was come out."

"Are they okay?" when my voice catches, I realize I've been crying. Genesis gets teared up again.

"No. They're both so incredibly premature that their vital organs are not yet fully developed. Your daughter is doing fine on the ventilator but we... we don't think your son's going to survive." the words come at like a gunshot to the head. My two infant children are two months early and both have a large chance of not seeing tomorrow. More tears fill my eyes and once again spill over. After all of the pain and death I've felt in my life, this is the worst. I faintly here Genesis tell me she's taking me to see them. I'm moved to a wheelchair and pushed through the seemingly endless hallways. Soon enough I'm pushed through a doorway and see two incubators containing my son and daughter. I'm pushed up to Grayson first. His skin is a combination of pink and purple but even through the tubes and machines I can see his little pale blue gray eyes identical to mine. He even has a small tuft of blond hair.

"Can-can I hold him?" I stifle. The nurse nods and gently lifts the boy from the incubator and place him in my arms. The minutes is tiny body is in my arms I break down again. I run my thumb across his face, careful not to disturb the wires. His curious blue eyes open and close, occasionally glancing up at me. I stare down at his little face until the moment he takes his final breath.

When I'm told his heart stopped and there's absolutely nothing left to do, I feel a large part of my life tear away from me. They ask if I want to see my daughter next. I say yes even though I don't know if I can handle it. The slowly wheel me over to her and take her out for me to hold. She's asleep so I can't see her eyes but because of her brown hair, it wouldn't surprise me if she shares her fathers eyes.

"Hi Lilian," I say. I don't have a smile which makes this matter even worse. My little girls eyes open and immediately flutter to me. She stares at me for a moment before weakly trying to grasp my finger. I mildly caress her downy soft brown hair admiring her now sleeping face. Genesis tells me I need to go lay down and sleep and Lilian herself needs to rest. I don't resist when I'm put back in my hospital bed and given something to help me sleep.

* * *

**Tobias POV (When he left)**

* * *

I stare up at the ceiling unable to find sleep. Some nights are easier than others but sometimes sleep seems like a foreign object. I look over to Tris who is sleeping somewhat peacefully on her back. She's been complaining about her stomach bothering for the past couple days but insisted everything was fine. I honestly don't know what I would do if anything bad happens to Tris. After almost losing her countless times it's a constant fear of mine. Now that sleep is never going to come I swing my feet over the edge of the bed and slip on some normal clothes. I'll probably be back before Tris wakes, so I don't bother with a note.

Before I really know where I'm going, I end up at the Dauntless compound. I use the side entrance that takes me straight to the Pit. It's calming being back to what I consider my old home. It's ghostly empty, with no one running around or yelling or screaming. The last time I was here was when we threw Uriah's ashes into the chasm for his funeral.

Before I know it, I'm up in the pier near the Fear Landscape room. I grab a dusty needle and serum from the supply closet and turn the simulation on. Even after not injecting any serums for almost five years I still know exactly where to put it.

* * *

The simulation starts on top of a rather large building that only get's higher the longer I wait. I look around desperate to find anything to do instead of jumping, but that seems to be my only option. I remember when I took Tris in here for the first time. The memory of her hand in mind is enough to get me off the building.

Next I'm the Goddamn box. This was always the worst one for me in initiation. Not matter what I did it only got smaller and small, slowly suffocating me. I kick at the front wall which finally gives way and breaks open.

The next simulation that comes is new, but all the more frightening. I see a little boy and girl huddled together in a corner with bruises and cuts covering their thin, shaking bodies. They both stare up at me in fear. I feel something cold in my hand and when I find a belt curled in my fist I want to shoot myself. I drop the belt and back away from the children as the sim changes.

I've had this fear for years. It never seems to go away. I stand in a seemingly empty room with a sheet of clear glass in front of me. Tris appears behind the glass and stares at me. I can't hear her but I can't tell she's saying "Help," soon she's banging on the glass wall screaming my name and for me to help her. I sprint to the glass but no matter what I do I can't get passed it. From an unknown cause Tris looks at me with loathing then collapses to the ground. Her eyes roll to the back of her head.

* * *

I'm still shaking from my simulation, even when I return to the city the fears are still fresh in my mind. It's daylight when I return, which means I've been gone for at least a few hours. I just hope Tris isn't worrying. I'm nearing the apartment when someone I vaguely recognize comes up to me

"Tobias?" the man asks pulling me to a stop. I now remember him as Tris's neighbor, Conner.

"Yeah?" I say, eager to get back to the apartment.

"Come with me," he grabs my arm again and try's pulling me in a different direction. I yank my arm away.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Tris is in the hospital," he says. I feel my heart drop into my stomach. I break into a sprint towards the hospital. Once it finally comes into view I pick up my pace and burst through the doors, making some people jump. I run up to the front desk where a nurse looks at me calmly. I suspect she's seen this before.

"I'm Tobias Eaton, here for Tris Prior." I say hurriedly. She types some things into a computer then stands up and gestures for me to follow her. She leads me through the twisted hallways before stopping at a metal door.

"From her records they recently gave her a dose of melatonin, so she might still be asleep." the nurse tells me. I thank her then walk into Tris's room. She's curled up on the hospital bed, her eyes staring at the wall. I walk to the side she's facing away from and try to grab her arm. She jerks away.

"Don't you dare touch me," she seethes. I stare at her quizzically even though she can't see me. I walk around to the other side of the bed and she flips to her back, still not looking at me. "Where were you?" she questions looking on the verge of tears. Her eyes are already red and slightly puffy which means she's been crying. What the hell happened?

"I was in Dauntless." I tell her. "What happened to you though?" I sit down in a chair next to her bed and she finally meets my eyes.

"I woke up screaming in pain but you were gone and couldn't help me. I tried to stand up but noticed that there was blood covering my bed sheets. I screamed again and Conner was the one who came in and helped me to the hospital." she goes from bitter to mournful so fast it makes more worried than I already am.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I blacked out and when I woke up I found out that I had an emergency cesarian section and only of them survived, Tobias." she stares at me through her stream of tears. "Grayson died about twenty minutes after he was born. I got to hold while he died," a feeling of complete and utter despair fills me and one stop.

"I am so sorry I wasn't here Tris," I say. This time when I grab her hand, she doesn't pull it away.

"Could you sit with me?" she heaves. I don't respond just move to the bed and wrap my arms around Tris. She rest her head on my chest and begins to sob. I feel tears of my own cloud my eyes but force them to not fall for Tris's sake. Hours roll by but Tris remains in the same position. Once she's asleep, I let my tears fall freely.

**A/N Soooo? You hate me yet? Tbh, I really liked this chapter. Not because of the death and whatever but because I think you really got to see a side of Tobias and Tris you don't see in every fan fiction. Now time for the QOTC! If you could have one superpower, what would it be? I would fly because that would be so freaking awesome. Tell me what you would want in the reviews!**

**&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey scooter. I don't know why I said that. Anyway I really want ****Christmas break to end so I can go back to dance class and get my pointe shoes back! That's all for this head note. Thank you and enjoy!**

The following morning I wake feeling even more drained than yesterday. My sleep was plagued with nightmares of my now dead infant son. I kept thinking of all the things I could've done to potentially save him but when I bring it all down it's all Josh's fault. Him kicking me in the stomach led to the death of an innocent human being. I hate him. No matter what he says or does I will always hate him.

I look to my left and find Tobias fast asleep in the plastic chair next to my hospital bed. I almost hate him too. If hadn't left or if he had at least left a note it could've helped me get to the hospital sooner. There are endless 'what if's running through my mind so fast, that I don't notice Genesis and another pediatrician come in. I haven't seen Lilian since I went to go look at her and Grayson for the first time. I vaguely remember Genesis telling me that if Lilian can survive for twenty-four hours it will greatly improve her chance of surviving past infancy. Genesis approaches my bed with her normal smile.

"Good news Miss Prior, Lilian is exceeding our expectations and is doing wonderfully. Unfortunately she is going to have to remain on the ventilator until her lungs fully develop which will take a few more weeks. Until then, she'll be staying in the NICU while you will be able to go home in a few days." Genesis says.

"Thank you so much Genesis, for everything. It really means a lot." I tell her

"It's my pleasure Tris," Genesis gives me another smile before leaving the room. Tobias stirs awake a moment later and stretches his back while trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"How's Lilian?" is the first thing he says.

"She's fine," I say leaning back onto my bed.

"Oh thank God," he exhales. I scoff.

"Surprised you care, considering you didn't show up until almost thirty minutes after they were born." I spit. I don't really know why I said that, I suppose it was just sitting at the top of my mind.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tobias retorts clearly a little offended.

"It means you obviously didn't care enough to be here when they were born so why would you care if they...she was okay?" once again words come flowing out of my mouth with no filter. Tobias gets up from the chair and stands in front of the bed."

"Tris, do you know what if feels like to have failed my son before even meeting him?" Tobias exclaims.

"You know, you wouldn't have failed him if you hadn't left me alone!" I scream. "This, is all your fault." that's not true. Why am I saying that? Tobias stares at me with a mix of rage and grief and anguish.

"This is all my fault, huh? I'm the one who thought it'd be a good idea to not tell Josh that you were pregnant with my children. That's my problem isn't it? I'm such a fuck up aren't I?" Tobias crosses his arms and glares at me with mixed emotions.

"I did nothing wrong, Tobias. At least I was present at the birth and death of my own son. Not running around God knows where doing God knows what," I quip, matching his glare. "You know what Tobias, just leave. I never want to see you again,"

"You can't do this. You can't break up with me again," Tobias responds.

"This is why I said we couldn't get back together. We don't work, and this is the perfect example." I fall back onto my bed, realizing that sometime during the fight I got into a straight up position. Tobias stares at me, waiting for me to say anything but nothing is forthcoming. Tobias shakes his head at me, then walks out of the room. The second the door shuts I feel the familiar feeling of tears.

Hours later I'm told by Genesis I'm allowed to see Lilian and I gratefully accept. I tell her I fine enough to not use the wheelchair but she won't let me. Eventually we both agree on letting me use a walker. I'm lead to a different room than before which has a few other children in the same state as my own. Somehow it makes me feels better. As I approach Lilian Fayla's incubator I can easily tell she looks infinitely better than she did the last time I saw her. Her skin has taken on a more normal looking shade.

"Hey Lilian," I smile, admiring my tiny daughter. "I love you baby girl. And your daddy-" I stop remember my past conversation with Tobias. "Hasn't met you yet, but he loves you. And your brother who he won't ever meet. But listen, no matter what happens to me or your father, we love you, okay? I know you can't understand me but feel like I need to tell you that." her little blue eyes flit around the room with her undeniable curiosity. I stay next to her for almost two hours and only leave when I'm told I need to get to sleep.

As I'm walking back to to my room I see a nurse in yellow scrubs come down the other end.

"Hello Genesis," the nurse says with a nod. "Is this Tris Prior?"

"That's me," I say, adjusting my grip on the walker, oddly nervous.

"You have a visitor. Would you like to see him?" the nurse asks. It's either Josh or Tobias. I don't really want to see either of them, but might as well get it over with. I nod. "Great. I'll tell him to meet you in your room." the nurse turns and Genesis takes me to my room. I sit down on the edge of my bed, loving the feeling of getting off my legs. My hands wring in my lap, anxious to find out who's come to see me. When he comes in, it's not who I expected. At all. Not in a million years.

"Caleb," I murmur. Ignoring the pain in my legs and stomach, I hop off the bed and launch myself into his arms.

"Beatrice," Caleb sighs putting his arms around me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, pulling away and wiping my tears.

"Well I heard from Cara who heard from Mathew who heard from Christina what happened and I decided I needed to see you." Caleb tells me. "Now, considering there's a walker in the room, I don't think your supposed to be walking." he carefully takes me to my bed and sets be down, before he sits in the plastic chair.

"I'm really glad you came," I say truthfully. "I haven't been the best with people lately, so it's good to be with someone else for a change."

"So, how's that Tobias guy?" Caleb asks, relaxing into the chair. I pull my blanket up to me and sigh.

"Complicated," I answer.

"Complicated? I thought that you two we're madly in love or something." Caleb questions.

"Well we were 'madly in love or something' then we got into an argument about kids because back then I thought I couldn't. We broke up and started seeing other people for about four months then I got pregnant with Tobias's kid and I broke up with my boyfriend named Josh and I think he broke up with his girlfriend named Kabrina. Then today happened," I say, somehow summing most of it up.

"Woah. That sounds awful," he says with a nod.

"It is," I comply. "How've you been?" I ask, desperate to change the subject off me.

"Amazing," he conveys, perking up. "So I was working on-" he goes on and on talking about how he and a couple of other scientists are researching a way to detect illnesses earlier. He is the lead on the project and says if the research is successful, Cara can promote him to head physiology scientist. I smile along with his words, truly happy that the old Caleb is beginning show through. He even tells me that he's got a girlfriend named Eliza and he's thinking about proposing.

"That's really awesome Caleb. I'm so happy for you," I say. He smiles at me and we continue to talk for nearly two more hours. He stays until visiting hours are over and promises he'll come see me again later. Once he leaves a feeling of loneliness overwhelms me. Some parts of me I wish I hadn't said the things I did, but some parts feel relived I did. It's not his fault, none of this is. But now thinks it is because of me. Those thoughts race through my head until I fall asleep.

**A/N Happy Sunday! So I got this eyeshadow pallet with like 106 eyeshadows and 3 blushes and 3 eyebrow fillers and a ton of highlighters and bronzers and when I opened it, 5 of the containers in that pallet are broken -_- Thanks a lot Forever 21. Now time for the QOTC! What's your favorite mall store? It's probably Forever 21 or Hot Topic for me. Wbu? Thanks for reading! Ily and DFTBA!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N So I was reading some of the review from chapter 13 and I realized I didn't really make this clear. Tris was not ****stabbed. The blood was from her Virginia. So yeah. That's all for this awkward headnote. Thanks for clicking and enjoy!**

****Two weeks later****

Finally after staying in the hospital for sixteen days straight, Lilian and I are allowed to come home. I hadn't bought baby stuff yet because they weren't due for another two months, but thank God for Bridgette. She called and said she'd buy everything for me and put it into my apartment, including clothes. I can't thank her enough.

The only person that has come to see Lilian and I, is Caleb. I'm not saying I'm disappointed, but I had hoped Tobias would come at least once but he didn't. I dress into a pair of clothes Caleb brought and walk to the NICU to get Lilian. From what I've heard, Lilian is doing better than the average child in her state. Plus after an examination on Grayson, they found out that that the kick he got from Josh is what killed him overall. I want to kill Josh more than ever now.

Once I reach the NICU I'm briefed by Genesis on what to do with Lilian at home and how to keep her as safe as possible. I nod along trying to speed up her talking so I could get Lilian home. She finishes soon enough and I'm finally being led to Lilian's hospital wing. I spot her immediately and have to resist the urge to run to her. Loosing Grayson made me realize how quickly an innocent life could be taken away so I learned to spend my time with Lilian as if she's getting taken away from me tomorrow.

"Hey baby," I say while she gets put into my arms. They took her of the ventilator and every other machine two days ago and she did just fine so the concluded she's safe to bring home. I smile down at her and she stares up right at me. Her face filled out a little and I can tell she's going to look a lot like me with her facial structure but like Tobias with her eyes and hair. I can only imagine what Grayson would've looked like.

I'm given some sort of carrier to carry Lilian in and I put her into that, then leave the hospital. It feels refreshing to be back in the outdoors again after being trapped in that small white hospital room for so long. Lilian looks around at her new surroundings, taking everything in. I smile down at her curiosity which she no doubt got from me.

As I walk to my apartment I suddenly begin to feel very tired so I deiced to stop at the café to get some coffee before getting home. I step into the café and immediately spot Tobias sitting alone on his laptop. He's looking down intently at his screen so he doesn't seem to notice me. Now's as good as time as any to talk to him. I slowly approach his table and sit down at the empty chair. He looks up from his computer and stares at me with confusion.

"Tris, oh my God, hi." he closes his laptop and shoves it into his bag. "You're out of the hospital, that's awesome."

"Yeah, I am." I smile at him and so does he.

"I see you have Lilian." he can't see her face from here but can see the carrier. "Can I see her?" I suddenly feel guilty remember he's never seen his own daughter before.

"Of course," I put the carrier onto the ground and gently pull Lilian out. She seems to love the attention I'm giving her. When Tobias's eyes land on her, his smile fades and he stares at her disbelievingly. "Do you want to hold her?" I ask after a second of silence. Tobias nods rapidly and holds his arms out. I carefully pass her on to Tobias.

"She's really beautiful, Tris." Tobias gapes, without taking his off her. "She looks just like you."

"But she has your eyes," I pointe out.

"What did Grayson look like?" Tobias asks, just now moving his eye from his daughter.

"He was...beautiful. Even with all the wires and tubes. He had my eyes and I could tell he was going to look a lot like you," I say. Tobias gives me a half smile and looks back down at Lilian. "Are we okay? I mean, after everything I said at the hospital."

"I think we're fine. But I'll admit that when I got home after that I was kind of doubting everything about myself." he ends with a laugh but I can clearly hear the hurt in his voice.

"I'm so sorry about what I said. Grayson dying was not your fault at all. It was Josh's fault and a little bit of my fault, but you did nothing wrong" I say staring straight into his eyes.

"Thank you Tris, and I'm sorry about freaking out on you."

"I forgive you," I respond. Lilian babbles making Tobias turn his attention to her. "I think I should probably be getting her home to take a nap." Tobias reluctantly hands her to me and I put her into the carrier.

"I'm really glad I saw you Tris," Tobias says while I stand up to leave.

"Me too," I say truthfully. Tobias leans forward but then pulls back abruptly. "You can kiss me you know," I say with a smirk. Tobias then quickly kisses me on the lips. It's short but sweet and when he pull away I'm aching for more.

"I'll see you later," he says sitting back down in his chair. I nod and leave with Lilian, totally forgetting about getting my coffee.

* * *

I step into my apartment, grateful to be somewhere normal. Lilian is almost falling asleep in the carrier so I go straight back to her room. What I see inside I wasn't really prepared for. Apparently Bridgette didn't know about Grayson, because there's two cribs and dressers in the room. One adorn in pink and one in blue. I walk up to the blue one first and try imagine my son but I can't. I shake my head and focus on getting Lilian dressed into pajamas and into her crib to sleep. She falls asleep almost immediately. I lay a pink knit blanket on top of her and give her a duck stuffed animal that's almost bigger than her. She holds in against herself and closes her eyes without protest.

"Good night baby girl," I say quietly then leave the room. As soon as I get out into the living room, a knock comes from my door and Christina walks in. "You know I'm so glad you waited until I answered the door," I say sarcastically. Christina squeals runs over to me while wrapping her free arm around me in a hug, her other arm propping her newborn son on her hip.

"I'm so glad your out of the hospital, Tris. It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!" she exclaims.

"And I haven't met your son yet," I say looking at her two month old child. "What's his name?"

"William," Christina smiles. "Don't tell Mathew why though, he might get a little mad I named him after my old boyfriend."

"Your secret's safe with me," I promise. "Have you seen my daughter yet?"

"No but I would love too," I lead her back to Lilian's room and open the door as quietly as I can. Christina's eyes soften when she see's them and I can see her mouth 'aww'. "What's her name again?"

"Lilian Fayla," I tell her.

"Was that supposed to be for your son?" she asks pointing to the blue crib. I nod and we both leave the room. "His name was Grayson right?"

"Yeah, Grayson Drake. Anyway, shouldn't your son be taking a nap right now or are you trying to ween him off sleep way to early?" I ask while we both sit at the couch.

"Well he really does need to sleep but when I put him down in his crib he starts crying and it makes me feel bad so I let him stay up, then at around five in the evening he throws a tantrum then crashes then wakes up at midnight. And falls back asleep then wakes up seven and we repeat the process over and over." Christina groans and rests her head on the cushion.

"I don't know what to say. Whenever we were at the hospital they somehow got her on schedule so I just let her sleep and wake up whenever she naturally does." I tell her.

"Lucky," Christina mutters then sits back up. We talk for a few more hours and at around three I hear a crying comes from Lilians room. As soon as I pick her up she quiets down, knowing she has my attention. I bring her out to the living room and Williams eyes follow her.

"Something tells me William has his first crush," I say, wiggling my eyebrows. Christina looks between William and Lilian and laughs.

"I think we have a bit of a flirt don't we?" Christina says while William tries to reach out and touch Lilian.

"At least he's not an attention hog like Lilian. Sometimes she'll just start crying and only stop when someone looks at her and does something to show that they care," I laugh. Christina stays for the rest of the day and only leaves when William throws his tantrum like she said he would. She promises to come back, then leaves. I feel Lilian before putting her back to bed and falling asleep myself.

**A/N Kind boring kinda good. I would love to hear y'alls thoughts on the chapter and if there's anything you want me to fix. Now time for the QOTC! What's something you would like to see happen in ****future chapters? I can't answer cuz I don't know. Please leave a review! Ily and DFTBA!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hey guys! So I now have a new review goal! Before chapter 20 I would love to have 200 reviews because that would make me very, very happy. So I'm watching High School Musical and decided to look up the actors now and whatever. And I found out that the guy that's like "I play the cello!" Got arrested for robbing a pizza parlor. Weird. That's all for now! Thanks for clicking and enjoy!**

I stand in Lilian's room, dressing her into a dress that I had just recently boughten. Once I finish, I slip on her shoes and get myself dressed. Yesterday was the last day of my maternity leave so today I'm getting back to work like usual. Johanna had given me an extra week because of Lilian's problems. Until I can find a good daycare center, Lilian will have to come to work with me, which shouldn't be so hard because I mostly sit at my desk and she can either sit with me or sleep in her carrier. Johanna also gave me a couple extra breaks for whenever she needs to be fed or given her medicine.

Right before I leave my apartment, I grab the duck stuffed animal that Lilian has fallen in love with, and leave. The drive to work is short and as I'm pulling up to the building I see Tobias waiting outside for me.

"Well don't you two look gorgeous," Tobias says, then kisses me. Lilian giggles when he kisses her cheek.

"Looks like someone loves their daddy," I say and Tobias's smile widens. "We need to be getting to work," Tobias nods and walks me to my office. Lilian examines her new surroundings before getting bored and playing with her stuffed animal. I set up a little play area for her, which only consists on a blanket on the floor right next to my feet so I could reach her quickly if needed.

About two hours after arriving, Lilian begins to get fussy. I tried feeding her and getting her to sleep but she refuses both. I'm positive the crying is disturbing anyone around me, so I use one of the breaks Johanna lets me have and take Lilian outside. I bounce her lightly as I pace back and forth on the sidewalk. A couple minutes later as I'm getting ready to go back inside, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I whirl around expecting to see Tobias.

"Josh," I exhale in a frightened tone. His cold, green eyes stare into mine and are immensely different from the apologetic one's I saw last. Before he can say anything I turn to walk inside but he grabs my arm to pull me back. With one hand wrapped tightly around Lilian, I don't have enough strength to push him away and I'm to scared to scream for help.

"Why haven't you come seen me?" Josh seethes, getting way to close for my liking.

"Last time I saw you, you almost killed me so I didn't really want to see you again." I say which might've been the best idea. His eyes shift down to Lilian and I clutch her even closer than I though possible. Lilian places her head on my chest and tries to get closer to me.

"I didn't almost kill you. You got what you deserve for cheating on me." he says right in my face.

"Josh, please get away from me." I try to hide the fear in my voice my fail miserably. Without warning, he raises his hand and backhands me across his face. I gasp and stumble away from him. Josh grabs my ponytail and slams me against the wall then moves his hand to hold me against the wall by my neck. Lilian begins crying which makes Josh turn his attention to her. I hold her as tight as I can, desperate not lose another child. I hear the door in the building open and thank God, Tobias comes out. I don't hear what he says but within seconds Josh is pulled off me. I collapse onto the ground and try and catch my breath.

I look up at Josh and Tobias. Tobias has Josh's shirt collar in his fist but I can't hear what he's saying to him. Surprisingly, I don't see Tobias do anything to hurt Josh, he only appears to be yelling at him. Soon, Josh pulls out of Tobias's grasp and runs across the street to his car. Tobias then rushes over to me and helps me up.

"Are you okay, Tris?" Tobias asks, eyeing the red mark from where Josh hit me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I say, no louder than a whisper. "Why didn't you beat the shit out of him?"

"I don't know," Tobias smirks. "Next time I see him we won't be walking away I can tell you that. Now come on, let's get you and Lilian inside." I curse myself for not checking Lilian before now that I do she seems fine, if not a little shaken up. Tobias wraps his arm around my waist and leads me inside. Bridgette looks at me worriedly but Tobias says something and she sits back down.

"I want to go home," I say suddenly. Tobias shifts his questioning gaze to me.

"Okay, I can tell Johanna and-" he starts.

"No," I interrupt. "I want to go back to Abnegation and see my Mom and Dad and I want to go back home." I don't really know where this is coming from but when I say it I know it's true. Tears spike the backs of my eyes and threaten to spill over.

"Oh Tris," Tobias sighs. His arms go around me go around me and does his best to hug me without squishing Lilian.

"I wish they could've met Lilian and Grayson." I cry. "I wonder what they'd think of me now."

"Tris, they would think any different of you. In fact, they would be so damn proud of you," Tobias stares at me vehemently. "Why are you thinking of this?"

"I don't know, it's just after everything with Josh I started thinking about what my Mom would tell me to do and what my Dad would look like the first time he held Lilian and what they'd do after Grayson." I start getting choked up again. "Sorry, I-I need to go." I turn around and walk out of the office building.

"Tris!" Tobias shouts following after me.

"Can you just leave me alone?!" I screech. Tobias halts to a stop. "I don't need you to pity me, alight? I'm just fine on my own,"

"I'm not trying to pity you, Tris. All I want to do is make sure you're okay." Tobias says in a slow voice.

"When am I not okay?" I laugh humorously. "I did just fine without you for sixteen years. I can handle one more night," I turn on my heel and stalk back to my car.

"Don't walk away from me Tris!" I hear Tobias shout behind me.

"And you can't tell me what to do either!" I yell while raising my middle finger back to him. He doesn't respond which leads me to believe he's already gone inside. I strap Lilian into her carseat and get into the front. As soon I close the car door the rest of my tears flow from my eyes without control. I start slamming my hands on the steering wheel while screaming "Fuck!" over and over. After only a few seconds I calm myself down and begin taking regular breaths. I look up into the mirror that Lilian is staring into.

"I'm so sorry you're stuck with me, baby girl." I say, shaking my head slightly. Of courses she doesn't respond just stares at me with her blue eyes identical to her fathers. I eventually break myself from her gaze and start my drive home.

**A/N I kind liked this chapter, kinda didn't. I know all y'all FourTris lovers will probably come find me and murder me, but hey, you'll never find me XD. So a couple of nights ago I saw Mockingjay part 1 (again) with my real life best friend Abnegation Ravenclaw and it was the funnest night I've had in recent years. Y'all should really go check out her stories! They are so freaking good! Now time for the QOTC! What is your favorite Fanfiction on this site? I have so many! But my top are Relighting The Fire (Hunger Games-Post Mockingjay) by Macks655, When The Red X Is On The Door (Hunger Games-Post Mockingjay) by MadameBeth or Into The Night (Divergent Modern Day AU) by PurpleStar613. Wbu?**

**))))))))DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW((((((((**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N It's 4:34 in the morning and I'm watching Phineas and Ferb. Did y'all know that their Platypus and I share a name? Perry. True story. It's not my first name though, it's my middle name. I used to get called a Platypus when the show first came out and it made me cry. Yeah. Anyway that's all I have to say. Thanks for clicking! Enjoy!**

It's been three straight hours of Lillian's cries. I've been trying everything to calm her down but nothing is working. First I assumed she was hungry so I fed her but then her cries resumed. Then I thought she was tired and I tried multiple times to get her to sleep but on matter how hard I try she stays wide awake. Her screams are heartbreaking, and because I have no idea what she wants makes it even worse. I keep wishing Tobias will somehow magically appear, knowing what to do but then I remember that I screwed that up.

"Lillian, baby girl, please calm down." I say, starting to feel tears of my own. "What do you need?" I know asking her is hopeless but it doesn't stop me anyway. I decide to try getting her to sleep again and when I put her down in her crib she starts trying to reach for something. "Your duck. You want your fucking duck," I mentally smack myself in the head for thinking of it before. I pick her up from the crib and limp down to my car. Although I don't need my cane anymore, my legs sometimes ache and it becomes hard to walk.

I drive as fast as I can to my office where I left her toys after the encounter with Josh. Johanna had given my keys to unlock the entire building and I thank God for them now. I unlock the door and walk up to my office. Lilian's crying seems louder in this quite building but they almost immediately cease when I ben over and pick up her stuffed animal. I breath a sigh of relief when she finally goes silent.

"Thank God for that duck," I mutter. "You know, most people wouldn't drive ten miles at midnight away just to get a stuffed animal. You're one lucky girl," I tickle her stomach a little and she giggles into the ducks head. I laugh as I lock the building up again and head back to my car. I try and start it, but the engine just sputters then dies. I hop out of the front seat to try and see what's wrong. Nothing seems wrong from the outside which leads me to believe I'll be taking a bus home. Being out so late without Tobias is making me feel a bit nervous. Tobias's apartment isn't too far away from here, I suppose if I move quickly I could get there without too much trouble. I hear something click behind me and before I get the chance to get back into the car, I shoved against the hood.

"How the hell did you find me?" I tremble, glaring up at the atrocious man above me.

"You'd be surprised at how close my apartment is." Josh growls.

"Please Josh, I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me," I shudder.

"I'm doing nothing but giving you what you deserve for cheating on me, and lying to me." he pulls me back by my shirt collar then slams me against the hood. The back of my head throbs and all I can do is pray that he doesn't see Lillian. His green eyes bore into mine, nothing like the ones I met only few months ago. How much things have changed in just a few months. His hands wrap around my throat and he squeezes. I get the same feeling I did in the Weapons Lab and feel dread course through me. Black spots crowd my vision and my breaths become shallow.

"Josh," I heave. His face becomes distorted and only one things runs through my mind. I bring my knee up as hard as I can. Josh stumbles back and I struggle to catch my breath. Before he has a chance to come after me again I run around to the back of the car to try stall some time. I peek into the car and find that Lilian has fallen asleep tightly clutching her stuffed animal. Part of me is glad she's asleep but for some reason it makes me nervous. Josh regains his bearings and tries to come after me again. Before I can get away again, he grabs my wrist and pulls me to face him.

"Unlock the car," he rumbles.

"W-what?" I stutter.

"Unlock the fucking car," he demands. I reach into my pocket to grab my keys. He snatches them from my hand the orders me to the passenger seat. I'm to scared to resist.

* * *

**Tobias POV!**

* * *

Usually on the nights when I know sleep isn't coming, the only thing that keeps me from going insane is getting out of the apartment. Although it's not that small, the size seems to become suffocating if I'm in there too long. I walk down the steps of the building and out onto the dark street. The cold air bites my exposed skin, but I cannot go back up to the apartment to get my jacket. I don't really know where I'm heading but when I near the building where I work, I hear some people talking. It sounds like a boy and a girl and they appear to be arguing. I turn the corner just in time to see the guy force the girl into the car while he walks around to the drivers seat.

Josh.

He looks me right in the eye, the raises his middle finger while he gets into the car and drives. If that was Tris with him, that means that Lillian is most likely there too. Dread fills me when I think of Tris _and _Lillian with Josh. I sprint back to my building and get into my car. I don't see where Josh went but I follow as best I can.

I find his car parked underneath in the lot next to his apartment. I jump out of my car, not even worrying to take the keys out. I get to the door, but realize I need an apartment key to get in. What the hell am I going to do?

**A/N I have no idea what I'm gonna do for the next chapter. I had an idea but then I though about it and it became stupid. Please tell me what to do because I have no clue! And btw, I'll ****probably not update again until next year. Sorry XD**

**PLEASE READ A/N! SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Happy new year! Wow. I don't know if it's just me, but 2014 went by super duper fast. I'm so freaking tired because I was awake until 4:30 in the fucking morning doing a bunch of random crap. That's all for this first headnote of the year! Happy New Year! Enjoy!**

Josh unlocks the door to his apartment and shoves me inside. Someway during the trip, Lillian woke up and seems to be on the verge of a tantrum. I really, really hope that doesn't happen.

"Put her on the couch," Josh commands to me, pointing to the couch.

"What?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"Lillian. Put her on the couch so she doesn't get in my way." Josh stares at me with a hard expression.

"I'm not putting her on the couch," I say, straightening my back. "She could fall and hurt herself and I don't want that to happen." let Josh hurt me all he wants, but if he dare lay a finger on my daughter I will slit his throat.

"Fine, put her on the floor for all I care. I honestly don't give a single fuck about that kid." he sneers. Anger boils inside me and I march forward and hit his face as hard as I can. Fury ignites in his eyes and before I know it, I'm shoved to the ground. He rips Lillian from my arms and throws her onto the couch. An undeniable rage courses through me and I dart up from the ground.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" I shriek. He grabs my wrists and slams me into the nearby wall. Josh's face is inches from mine and grossly enough he tries to kiss me. I move my head from side to side, desperate to not have his atrocious lips on mine. Josh moves one hand from my wrist and uses it to hold my head in place. His horrid lips press to mine and I feel bile rise in my throat as he kisses me. His hands move down to my waist and squeeze all to tightly. What seems like hours later, his door swings open and when I see the man's face I want to sob in relief. Josh whirls around and I can see his muscles tense.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Tobias growls. As soon as I'm out of Josh's grasp I run over to the couch to Lillian and hold her as tight as I can against me.

"I'm giving that slut the shit she deserves." at the word 'slut',Tobias tears forward and pins Josh against the wall by his throat. Josh looks fearful but tries to hide it.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that or I will kill you with no regret. You are the worst man I have ever met and you deserve nothing but to rot in hell." Tobias looks enraged and in fact ready to kill Josh.

"You wouldn't do it," Josh wheezes. "You wouldn't kill me." without warning, Tobias's fist launches forward and connects with Josh's nose. Blood immediately flows from Josh's face. Both of them now look furious and I honestly worry about what's coming. I don't really catch what happens because it moves so fast but within a few minutes Josh is stumbling out of the apartment, pressing a hand to his face. Tobias looks as if he wants to chase after him, but then remembers I'm here. He runs over to the couch where Lillian and I are sitting, still shaking.

"Tris, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Tobias looks al over my face for any injuries.

"No external injuries for me, but I think Lillian might be a little banged up." I look down to Lilian and grimace at the large, dark bruise Josh gave her.

"We need to get some ice on that," Tobias nods and helps me stand up. "Come on, let's get out of here." he wraps his arm around my waist gently and leads me to his car.

"Wait," I stop before getting into the car. Let me drive my car. It has Lillian's car seat in it." I say.

"Are you sure you want to?" Tobias asks, with a questioning glance.

"Yeah, yeah I can do it." I tell him turning around to get to my car.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tobias inquires behind me. I stop for a moment the nod slowly.

"Yes," I say quietly. Tobias catches up to me, and follows me to my car. I strap Lillian into her carseat and get into the drivers side. The drive back to my apartment is silent. When we pull into the parking lot I look at my watch. 2:00. Perfect. I sigh and get out of the car and carefully pick a sleeping Lillian out of her seat. Tobias meets me at the door and together we walk up to my apartment. As soon as we're up in the room, I lay Lillian down in her crib and go back out to the living room with Tobias. I wordlessly sit down next to Tobias and lay my head on his shoulder. His arm goes around my waist. "Thanks for helping me," I say after a couple minutes.

"Of course," Tobias replies.

"Why were out so late, anyway?" I ask, suddenly extremely curious.

"I couldn't sleep, so I just decided to walk around a bit. And I heard you two arguing and I wanted to know what was happening then I saw you getting in the car and," Tobias stops talking and takes a couple of deep breaths. "I'm sorry, Tris."

"What?" I question, sitting up so I can look in his eyes. "What on earth are you sorry for?"

"About what I said a couple of days ago at work." he looks guilty. I can't help but laugh a little.

"That wasn't your fault, Tobias. That was me being a bitch." I barely crack a smile. "You really need to stop apologizing for me being an awful person."

"Well I know you won't apologize first so I figured I might as well get the ball rolling." he smirks. I slap his arm and smile a little wider. I'm extremely grateful for this change of atmosphere.

"You know, we really need to get our shit together." I say, resuming my place against his side. " I mean, for Lillian. When I got into the car after our- office debacle, I swear she heard me say the f-word at least twenty times." Tobias laughs.

"I'm not the one who curses a lot, that's all you." Tobias says with a grin. "Chances are, by the time she's ten she's going to be swearing like sailor because of you."

"I do no curse that much," I giggle. "Only when you piss me off, you fuckhead." Tobias rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Whatever you say, Tris." he says. Tobias and I talk until nearly 4:00 in the morning and then I force him to stay with me. We're so incredibly lucky to not have work today, otherwise we would be absolute miserable. At around 4:30 I start yawning and so does Tobias. I bring him back to my room and I fall asleep as soon as my had hits the pillow.

**A/N I know it's short but I'm tired. Anyway I've already had a super shitty year. First I get into a fight with one of my good friends, so I was crying and went to get a cupcake but dropped it. So to calm myself down, I went to practice some dance in my garage and I messed up a turn combo and got angry and kicked a piece of plywood and really hurt my toe because I was wearing jazz shoes. Is this a sign for the worst year in the world? Idk I guess I'll have to find out. NOW TIME FOR THE FIRST QOTC OF THE YEAR! What was your favorite thing that happened in 2014? For me it was either getting my first pair of Pointe shoes, or being a soloist in the Nutcracker. Wbu?**

**********DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND HAVE A SUPER GOOD NEW YEAR!**********


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Yo yo yoie vote for Zoey! Anyway I haven't updated in like 40 years and I'm so sorry. I haven't had alot ideas or inspiration for this story lately so yeah. Plus I've had alot of dance classes because I am in seven dances for my recital and I'm so tired. I feel bad so please forgive me. I love you all! Thank you and enjoy!**

I wake up feeling extremely rested and I'm curious as to why, when I feel something behind me and wrapped around my waist. Slowly I turn around and find Tobias's sleeping face. Guess that answers my question. The worse thing is though, I can decide if I'm glad our angry. A soft cry comes from Lillian's room so I carefully detach myself from Tobias's arms and go into Lillian's room. Strangely enough, I don't remember ever waking up to feed her or anything. How could she have possible slept through the entire night at only a few months old.

"Hey Lilly," I say while picking Lillian and her stuffed duck out of her crib. I then nurse her before changing her out of her dry pajamas. She didn't even wet her diaper? I hear the coffee machine turn on in the kitchen and find Tobias making us coffee. I gasp. "I can't believe you. I let you stay here for free and you try and steal my coffee." Tobias rolls his eyes and continues what he's doing.

"After last night, I deserve to steal coffee." he chuckles.

"What happened last night?" I ask him, while sitting on the counter with Lillian happily playing with the end of my hair.

"Well Lillian woke me up crying a couple times and you didn't even flinch." he tells me. "Sometimes she would just cry and as soon as I picked her up she'd fall back asleep."

"Thank you for doing, Tobias. She usually wakes me up. Hell, sometimes I think she's crying and I wake up but it's just the air conditioner or something." Tobias laughs and hands me my cup of coffee.

"She is my daughter too, so I feel biologically inclined to help her every whim." he puts forth. Lillian reaches her arms out and Tobias smoothly takes her from me. "It'd be easier if she wasn't such an attention hog." Tobias grins.

"At least she's not like William. He's the loudest wailer you'll ever hear." can't fight the truth.

"William?"

"Christina's son," Tobias nods and starts sipping his coffee. When I say I'm going to go get ready, he volunteers to keep Lillian with him. Before I go back to my room, I admire the sight of a shirtless Tobias cradling Lillian. While I'm putting on my makeup, I hear a girlish scream and someone call my name. I run out and find a terrified looking Tobias, and a furious Christina. Not to mention William staring at Lillian. The sight is actually kind of amusing.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Christina exclaims as if Tobias isn't three feet away from her.

"This is why you need to knock, Christina." is the first thing I say. She marched forward and grabs my arm and drags me back to my room. After she locks the door, she turns sharply to me.

"My questions remains. What the hell is he doing here?" she shouts.

"Well last night I ran into Josh and he helped me. So then I asked him to stay and he did." I state. Christina keeps her glare on me. "He really helped last night, Christina. With Josh and Lillian."

"Do you not remember you running out of your apartment crying because of what he said? And do you not remember him saying that he wished you had killed yourself when you marched off to Erudite. Do you not remember any of that?!" I can see exactly where she's coming from. She doesn't want him to hurt me any more than he already has.

"I remember all of that but he's changed. He really, really has." I plead, truthfully. "And he's an amazing father. Lillian loves him,"

"Okay he's now a God sent from heaven." she uses her free hand to make a sarcastic gesture. "But _when _he breaks your heart again, don't come crying to me." she whips the lock off the door and storms out of the apartment with William. I shakily sit down on the edge of my bed and drop my head into my hands. I don't hear Tobias come in, but when he wraps his arm around me I don't resist. Something tells me by the way he tries to get me as close as possible, he heard everything Christina said. Lillian babbles bringing my attention to her. I give her tiny almost nonexistent smile.

"Thanks for being here Tobias." I whisper, looking up at him.

"Of course," he responds. I gently shift myself up and connect my lips to his. He pulls away after a minutes and says he needs to get dressed. I nod wordlessly and leave into the living room.

* * *

After an immensely boring day at work, I thank God when Tobias and I finally get home. I immediately put Lillian into her crib as she is beginning to nod off. Tobias doesn't question my silence, not wanting to piss me off further. I collapse onto the couch after taking off my shoes, grateful to relive the pressure on my legs. Tobias sits down near my waist and gently fits his hand to my hip.

"Feeling better?" he questions. I shake my head.

"No. I mean Christina will usually just say I'm being stupid about something and move on. She's never totally left like that."

"She's just trying to look out for you, that's all. After what happened at the Bureau we're all a little overprotective of you." Tobias smirks. I let myself laugh a little.

"What can I say? I'm just a dangerous person," I smile.

"You're telling me," I smack his arm and he holds his hands up in defense. I shift on the couch to make room for him and he delightedly lays down next to me. "You know, I can't describe how grateful I am that you forgave me after everything." he says after a minute of drawing invisible patterns against my back.

"Me too," I sigh. "Lillian's life would be shit if we were constantly fighting. Not to mention Kabrina and Josh," at there names I cringe a little.

"Oh God that would suck," Tobias replies. We lat like this on the couch for the next hour or so. Lillian surprisingly doesn't wake up and I'm a little worried that the cycle is going to break when a loud sharp knock rings from the door. It's so loud that it makes Tobias and I both jump.

"I'll get it," I say, making my way to the door. The moment I open it two men shove their way inside and shut the door. Tobias stands from the couch and furrows his eyebrows. "Who the hell are you guys?" I bite.

"We're with the CPS here under allegations made by Josh Smith and Kabrina Ramone." **(Did I make last names for them already? I honestly don't remember) **The man with the black hair says.

"They had called us with their concerns and due to the severity of the case, we had to come to do a house search and interview." the brunette man says.

"What's the CPS?" Tobias asks.

"Child Protections Services." the black haired one says. "You two have been reported for child abuse."

**A/N Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn. The CPS idea was suggested by an awesome person named TrisandFourever. So thank her! QOTC TIME! If y'all had to pick one food to eat for the rest of your life, what would it be? For me it has to be Charlies Cheddar Bacon cheese fries. They are awesome. Thanks for reading. Ily and DFTBA!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Hello earthlings. So my review goal is 200 review before chapter 20 so I would greatly appreciate reviews. Anyway I went to Valentines Day Party today and I got like three bags of fun dip and I am so excited. That's all for today folks. Thank you for clicking and enjoy!**

_"Child Protections Services." the black haired one says. "You two have been reported for child abuse."_

Tobias visibly stiffens. The two men stay placid as Tobias and I share a look.

"Well that's bullshit." I say turning my glare to the two men.

"Josh Smith and Kabrina Ramon both separately reported you two for the physical abuse of," the black haired one looks down the board he's holding. "Lillian Fayla Prior. Is that your daughter?"

"Yes, but we don't abuse her." I seethe. "Never have never will," the two men glance at each other then one turns to a frightened looking Tobias.

"You've been awfully quiet sir," one says. "Something you need to say?"

"His father beat him as a child. That's why he's like that." I say when Tobias doesn't do anything. "In fact Lillian has never been alone with him anyway. The only time he's with her is when I'm there as well."

"Miss Prior, we're going to need you to calm down." I force myself to not scream again. "Now we know about Tobias Eaton's past. We have even found out that his father Marcus was also beaten in his youth. It seems to run in the Eaton family so that is another reason we are here." Tobias has the same look on his face that he did in his Fear Landscape. If anything he looks even more scared. I don't blame him.

"Please bring Lillian in here for the physical examination." brunette says.

"She's asleep. I'm not going to wake her up," I have to restrain myself from hitting the men in front of me.

"Either you do it or I will. You're choice," I have a distinct feeling neither of them like me. I roll my eyes and walk back to Lillians room. She's holding her duck close to her as she gently moves in her sleep. I slowly pick her up from her crib hoping she won't start crying from her sudden wake up. To my luck she doesn't. In fact she just grabs her stuffed animal and starts to fall back asleep. When I get back out to the living room I see Tobias being grilled by the two social workers. "Please give her to me," one says when he notices me. I really don't want to hand her off to basically a stranger but I know I have no choice.

"Be careful," I immediately say. "She doesn't like new people."

"I know how to handle children Miss Prior." one glares at me. My hands curl into fists next to my sides. That's something you defiantly don't say to a pissed of mother who knows how to use gun.

"Tris," Tobias whispers behind me. "Calm down, it'll be fine." I don't believe him but I nod anyway. The two men set Lillian onto the counter and poke and prod at her. They lift up her pajama sleeve and both of their eyes widen at the bruise that stretches across her arm.

"What's this from?" one asks. "Seems really bad,"

"Well, the man who reported us 'Josh Smith' threw her onto the couch when he forced both of us to his apartment." one man seems convinced and turns his attention back to Lillian but the other eyes Tobias knuckles knowingly.

"Why are your hands bruised?" he asks.

"I had gotten in a fight with Josh after everything with Lillian and Tris." Tobias says quietly.

"And what are your relations with Josh Smith and Kabrina Ramon?"

"Josh is my ex-boyfiend and Kabrina is his ex-finacée." I tell them. He nods and starts filing through a stack of papers.

"Now it says here that Lilian has a brother named...Where is he?" they ask. I shift my gaze to the floor.

"He died right after he was born. Josh kicked me in the stomach and it killed him," I say.

"That's not what Josh has told me but we don't have any way of proving it so we will just leave that be." he sets the paper down and fills in a couple blank spaces. "Now one more questions, where did that hole in the wall come from?" he points to the hole by the door.

"I punched the hole after getting in a fight." there's no need to lie.

"Alright," the men sigh. The one with the black hair picks Lillian up off the counter and places her on his hip. "We've seen enough here today. Until proven so, you two are not fit to be parents."

"What the hell?!" I shout. "We've done nothing wrong! Every injury she's had we've been able to explain. Why is she getting taken away?"

"From what both of your guy's past records and the violence you have both described, you are too violent to be taking care of a child." he tells us. "Until then she will be staying with the other parental figure written on her birth certificate which is... Evelyn Johnson." Tobias then stands up from the couch.

"Evelyn abandoned me when I was a kid. She's not allowed to watch my daughter." Tobias seems to be on the brink of exploding.

"I'm sorry Mister Eaton but this is just the law. We will have some security forces and more social workers come by in the next few days and we will conduct an interview under truth serum and within the next month Lillian will be returned if everything comes up normally. And if Evelyn Johnson does not want to take care of this child she will be sent to the Child Protection home where I cannot guarantee someone will not adopt her before the interview and things are completed." the man never breaks eye contact while he talks. I lunge forward but before I can do anything, Tobias wraps his arms around me and pulls me back.

"Once again I apologize Miss Prior for everything." both of the men walk out the door. Then one turns and says, "Please expect some people to be coming over within the next few days." he shuts the door and without warning I launch my fist forward and another hole appears next to the one before. Surprisingly I don't feel tears. All I feel is undeniable animosity coursing through my veins.

**A/N Muhahahahahahhahaha. Y'all hate me now? Probably. Soooooo yah. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but it should be in a couple of days. And if y'all have any ideas please leave a review or PM me! QOTC TIME! What state do you live in? TEXAS! That's all for this footnote. Ily and DFTBA!**

****PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW GOAL IS 200 BEFORE CHAPTER 20!****


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Hey guys! So I wanted to update a lot sooner but Fanfiction crashed and wouldn't let me access my account. Did that happened to anybody else? Anyway I really need some ideas for this story. I have some but I can't really find out how to squish them in here. I would super totally appreciate it if y'all maybe PM me or leave a review. And I give full credit if you come up with a totally awesome idea. Thank you for clicking and enjoy!**

Neither Tobias nor I have said anything since they took Lillian away. To scared any conversation would end up in a fight. He's even been sleeping in my guest bedroom instead of my room. Sometimes he just leaves in the middle of the night and doesn't come back until the early morning, well after the sun has risen. I still go to work and try my best to look like everything is normal but I still think everybody knows something is wrong. Some people won't approach me or talk to me. Right now though I sit in my office trying to kill as much time as possible. My phone rings next to me and I thank God for the distraction.

"Beatrice Prior," I say upon answering the phone.

"Hello this is Brandon Leigh with the CPS. I'm calling because today we're going to interrogate you and Tobias Eaton under truth serum to ensure you're safe for Lillian Fayla Prior." he tells me. "We will need you two to be ready in an hour. No more,"

"Alright. I'll start my way home." I hang up and shut off my computer. I'm not sure why I'm nervous because I know I've done absolutely nothing wrong but I guess the prospect of potently getting her taken away for good makes me feel sick. Plus I still don't know if Evelyn agreed to watch her. Within a couple minutes I'm knocking on Tobias's open office door. He looks up from his computer and even from here I can clearly see just how drained he is. "They need us for the interrogation." I tell him. He nods and shuts off his computer and joins me.

Tobias and I walk in silence towards the apartment until he stops suddenly and grabs my wrist to stop me.

"We need to get to the apartment, Tobias." I say not really in the mood to talk.

"I know, I know just let me talk." he sighs and grabs both of my hands. "I've been acting like shit lately and I just wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry." he avoids my gaze, focusing on the ground.

"I know you're sorry but you seemed to forget that she was my daughter too." I whisper. He's eyes float to mine and I can see the regret rushing through them. "Come on. We need to go." with a sigh I pull my hands out of his and keep going to the apartment.

* * *

When I open the door I'm not surprised to see people searching through everything, but that doesn't stop me from flinching.

"You're late Mr. Eaton and Ms. Prior." the man who's name I now know is Brandon. "Quick question, why don't you two share a last name?"

"We were engaged when Lillian was conceived but we broke up and we're just now getting back together." I answer curtly. He nods and prints something down. He then places down the clipboard and picks up my gun from the coffee table. "Why do you have this?"

"Because I used to be Dauntless," my gut tells me that's not a good enough answer. "I don't hurt anyone with it. It's more of an assurance thing." I say honestly. I see a man closer to the back nod a little. Wouldn't surprise me if he was Dauntless as well.

"Alright then, let's just start the interview." Brandon reaches into a bag I didn't notice before and pulls out a rather small needle with a little amount of what I believe to be truth serum. "Beatrice, could you follow me?" I cast a quick glance to Tobias who's eyes seemed to be trained on the second needle with a look of animosity. The man ushers me into one of my spare rooms. It seems weird being escorted throughout my own home **(Lol Catching Fire. Have y'all seen the really funny makeup ****deleted scene from Mockingjay? If not, go see it) **He locks the door behind me which seems pointless but I don't comment on it. The man doesn't bother with a disinfectant just sticks the needle into the side of my neck. If I had known he was going to do that I would've asked to do it myself. I begin to feel lightheaded so I grasp the wall for stability. "Let's start simple. What's your name?"

"Beatrice Prior," I retort, feeling slightly relived when the fuzziness leaves.

"Good," he says. "Now, what is your relationship with Tobias Eaton?"

"Like I told you before, we were engaged but we broke up and now we're getting back together." I say again.

"Why did you two break up?" the man clicks a pen open.

"We got in a fight,"

"About?" I don't like revealing everything to this man but I know I have no choice.

"About kids after I told him I couldn't have them." I admit.

"But you can. That's the whole reason I'm here." Brandon furrows his eyebrows together.

"I was told I couldn't after I had gotten shot a couple years ago." Brandon nods knowingly and jots that down. I can feel the truth serum weening it's way out of my system due to my Divergence but it's still lingering a bit.

"Now time for the real questions. Lillian is your biological daughter, correct?" all I do is nod. "Perfect. And have you ever purposefully physically harmed her in any way?"

"Never," I say immediately. "After losing Grayson I would never do something that would put Lillian at risk."

"Touching," the man replies blandly. "I guess that concludes the interview. I will check in the Xander to see if Tobias will also be proved safe for Lillian." he walks out without another word. I stay in the sparse room for a couple more minutes until the slight dizziness leaves me. When I return to the living room, I find Tobias seated on the couch with an opened letter in his hand. It appears as if he's already read it.

"After this interrogation you two are in fact deemed safe for Lillian but it will take a while for her to be returned. She still needs to go through a couple more examinations and our CPS department will need to throughly examine your records for a second time just for assurance. It will only take two to three weeks." _only._ I can't help but roll my eyes, it catches the attention of the men. "Is there a problem Ms. Prior?"

"Why will this take up to three weeks? You know we're safe so why can't you just give her back to us?" I ask ruefully.

"That's not the way it works Ms. Prior. We are just following protocol. My apologies," as they're walking out I notice that the security guards have already left. There is a minute of silence after the door closes. Suddenly curious about the letter Tobias has, I turn and sit next to him on the couch.

"It's from Evelyn." he says handing it to me to read.

_Dear Tobias,_

_It's unfortunate that after nearly a year of no communication this is how I hear from you._

_Although I don't know the entire story, I'm positive you and Beatrice have done nothing wrong._

_I know what I did to you as a child was unforgivable and is my deepest regret, I will do everything I can to help get Lillian back to you. And I will take the best care of her that I can._

_Once again I am so sorry for what happened._

_Please feel free to come by my house to see her if you can._

_Love, Mom._

My eyes skim over the words while Tobias watches on.

"What do you think?" he asks once I have finished reading it.

"I'm not really sure," I say honestly. "But I'm glad she agreed to watch her."

"Me too, but I still don't really like the idea of her watching my daughter. It kind of makes me uneasy." due to past experiences I know how hard it is for him to talk openly about his mother. I guess this proves something.

"Well the letter did say to come by whenever. We could go make sure she's okay." I suggest.

"Are we allowed too?" Tobias asks looking me right in the eye.

"Probably. If not, I can just hit them and make them let me see my baby." I smirk. Tobias laughs and I feel a little of the tension in my chest unravel at the sound.

"Okay, let's go." I stand up and grab his hands to pull him up with me. And as we walk out of the apartment I don't let go.

**A/N I was going to keep going but I decided not to because that lets me have another full chapter! I'm really sorry for saying I'm going to update but like never do. I can't really control my schedule and school and dance come before writing so yeah. QOTC TIME! What's your favorite sweet? I'm lactose intolerant so I can't have a lot of milk things but I do anyway so ICE CREAM! Wbu?**

* * *

**If y'all are gonna answer the QOTC can you also say something about ****the story?**

**Reviews make me very happy.**

**So…REVIEW!**

**Ily and DFTBA!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Yo. So I'm eating Subway and I'm really happy. Anywhore, I really want a new leotard but I'm poor. I literally have ten dollars and the leo that I want is like 30 or something. That's all for this short ****and boring headnote. Enjoy!**

Tobias walk with our hands intertwined on our way to Evelyns house. She jotted down her address on the back of the page and Tobias eyes it every now and then trying to find the right house. We had driven to the small collection of single story houses and are now looking for her place. Once Tobias find it, he stops right in front of the lawn and grips my hand impossibly tighter.

"Why are you so nervous, Tobias?" I ask "You've talked to her before this." he shakes his head subtly.

"I don't know. Let's go," he pulls me forward onto the porch. After a quick second he knocks a couple of times. A moment later we hear, 'Just a minute!' I feel Tobias's hand begin to shake in mine so I give it a small, reassuring squeeze. The door swings open and Evelyn looks at us with a smile.

"Tobias, it's amazing to see you." she says, then looks to me. "You too, Beatrice." I notice tears prick in her eyes but she's quick to wipe them away.

"It's great to see you too, Evelyn." I respond truthfully.

"Thank you. Now I suppose you would like to see Lillian." after nearly a week of not seeing my daughter I'm nearly jumping out of my skin. Evelyn leads a a stoic Tobias and I throughout her rather large house towards a small room just off the kitchen. She quietly opens the door and I find a rather makeshift bed holding a sleeping Lillian. Behind me I can hear Tobias's breath catch in his throat. "You will not believe the trouble I went through trying to put her to sleep." Evelyn laughs quietly. Not wanting to wake her up, Evelyn closes the door and brings us into the kitchen.

"She's usually a pretty easy baby. I mean she's on a pretty smooth schedule," I question.

"Well since the day they showed up at my house with her she's been crying non stop." she tells us. "She was even crying when the two men dropped her off." Evelyn pulls out three mugs and begins to fill them with coffee.

"Wouldn't surprise me if she misses Tris." Tobias smiles lightly. "I swear Lillian is going to be the most spoiled child ever because Tris does whatever, whenever she wants. One time she even drove to her office at midnight just to get Lillian her stuffed animal." I punch his arm and Evelyn chuckles.

"You two are both amazing parents." Evelyn sits down at the table with us and gives us the cups with the hot liquid. "I couldn't even imagine anything better for Lillian or Grayson." I'm not sure how she know's about him for an odd reason it satisfies me.

"Thank you Evelyn, that really means a lot." even I'm surprised by the sincerity in my voice. Evelyn and I have never had the best relationship but at this moment I'm extremely grateful for her. Tobias nudges my shoulder breaking me from my thoughts. "Sorry what?"

"We didn't say anything." Tobias has a relaxed expression on his face, different from the look I saw a few mere moments ago. "You were just zoning out...again." I'm about to say something back, but a cry comes from the room Lillian is in.

"I'll get her." I say the second it starts.

"Of course, honey." says Evelyn. I stand up from the table and hurry into Lillians room. The instant her eyes land on me her cries cease and she cracks the tinniest of smiles, which if I'm correct is one of her first.

"Hey Lilly," I whisper, lifting her up from the bed. I bounce her up and down softly, really noticing how much I've missed her. "Want to go see Daddy?" even though I know she won't respond I talk to her anyway. I hold her on my hip as I walk out to the kitchen. Tobias's eyes light up when he see's Lillian with me. Lillian's arms reach out towards Tobias so he gingerly takes her from me. Her small smile widens once she's situated in his arms. She babbles happily and grabs at his shirt all while Tobias looks down at her lovingly.

"I bet he's an amazing Father." Evelyn grins, taking a sip from her drink.

"He really is," I take a seat next to her. "Although he thinks he isn't."

"I heard that," Tobias doesn't look up from Lillian.

"You were supposed too," I respond. Evelyn snickers and shakes her head.

"Would you like to go take a quick walk, dear?" Evelyn asks me. "Tobias is obviously preoccupied at the moment. He won't even notice us leave if we go really fast." Tobias rolls his eyes and finally looks up from his daughter.

"You both do know that I'm two feet away, right?" he sneers. "But you two should go. I can watch her."

"We know, you haven't taken your eyes off of her yet." I joke. He sticks his tongue out at me as I pull Evelyn up from the table.

"We will only be a few minutes." I promise. Evelyn leads us outside and out onto the sidewalk. We walk in a comfortable silence around her neighborhood. She points out her friends houses and tells me about how she got here and why, but I can easily tell there is something more she wants to talk about.

"So how are you and Tobias?" Evelyn questions after another period of silence.

"We've been alright," I remark.

"Just 'alright'? Last time I talked with you two, you were engaged and 'amazing' but now you're 'alright'?" Evelyn inquires.

"Well, we got kinda rocky and in some way kind of still are but we're getting better." which is the truth.

"Oh my. If you don't mind my asking, what happened?" I tell her almost everything, leaving out most parts with Kabrina and Josh but putting in just enough so it makes sense. "That doesn't sound very good." Evelyn shakes her head sincerely.

"It's not," I chuckle humorlessly. "But I'm really glad I'm with Tobias again. He's... awesome."

"He really is. After all the shit he's been through I'm so surprised how amazing he turned out to be." Evelyn says. "Marcus wasn't the best influence,"

"No, not really. But I think that's what makes Tobias such a good father. He doesn't want to end up like his so he does everything he can to be as good as he can be," saying it out loud makes me realize how true it really is. Although he never told me, when he found out the children were his, he was terrified. And probably still had fear inside of him until he met Lillian. Plus after losing Grayson, it clicked something inside of his to make sure to protect Lillian -and me for that matter- with his life.

"I believe that's true." Evelyn agrees then glances down at her watch. "We should probably be heading back now." I nod and we turn, heading back to her house. Upon walking in, we find Tobias sitting on the couch with a book in his hands.

"Where's Lillian?" I ask him when I notice she's gone.

"She fell asleep a little bit after you left." Tobias throws the book onto the coffee table and stands.

"Alright, I'm gonna go say goodbye real quick. Be right back," I run back to her room and like Tobias said, she's asleep. Very gently, I run my hand across her rather thick dark brown hair. "I'll see you soon baby girl." I kiss her forehead before shutting off the light in her room and closing the door again. Tobias and Evelyn are conversing lightly when I return.

"Ready?" Tobias asks when he see's me. I nod with a smile.

"Thank you so much Evelyn for letting us come over to see her. It means alot." I truthfully.

"Of course. You can visit whenever you'd like. She is your daughter after all." Evelyn wraps her arms around me in a surprisingly heartfelt hug. "And thank you for talking with me."

"It was my pleasure Evelyn. We'll see you soon." Tobias grabs my hand and we walk out to our car. Tobias releases a sigh once the door's are closed. I hit his arm lightly. "Hey, are you alright?" Tobias shakes his head very subtly.

"I loved getting to see Lillian again, but I'm still having mixed feelings about Evelyn watching her." Tobias starts the car and we begin driving. "I know she's doing just fine but I'm still worried about it." I deiced to not mention the conversation I had with Evelyn, instead opting to shake my head.

"It's just parental instincts. She could be with the safest person ever but we'd still be weary about it." this time, Tobias doesn't say anything, just continues to drive home.

**A/N Honestly I hated this chapter. It was just kinda boring and I'm sorry. Anyway I have dance class tomorrow! Yay! And I only got a couple reviews like three or four and that makes me sad. Really sad. I'm not one of those people who beg for reviews but it's nice to get them. And I would like to have a couple ideas suggested because I have roughly 0.**

**PLEASE REIVEW AND LEAVE SUGGESTIONS!**

**Ily and DFTBA!**


	22. HIATUS ALERT!

**Heyo ****everybody!**

**So as y'all can probably see, I haven't updated in a while.**

**I've been really busy lately with moving and packing and stuff and just haven't had the time to write**

**Plus I have like negative 20 ideas so yeah.**

**So this and a couple of my other (kind of) active stories will be going on a TEMPORARY hiatus.**

**Oh and in my next house, I'll be getting a computer in my room so that will help the updating dilemma.**

**Please feel free to send me some ideas for chapters and once I'm settled into my new house I'll update as much as I can.**

**Thank you!**

**Ily and DFTBA!**


	23. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello everyone!

So I posted something like this a little while back, but the file somehow got corrupted and the page just looked like rows and rows of coding instead of what I wanted to say.

And here is what I wanted to say!

Obviously it's been close to two years since any of my stories were updated (In fact up until today my profile said I was 13 when in reality I'm turning 15 in a week).

Anyway, I'm going to put all of my stories on a permanent hiatus until further notice.

Now I actually do have a couple ideas for short little one shots so I might post those sometime before school starts (For me that's August 22nd).

If anybody would like to know how any of my stories ended (Probably no one lololol), then just PM me.

AND if y'all would like to follow me on social media, here are all of my available ones,

Instagram:

Twitter: taco_bellle (Three L's)

Vine: ballet is life

A HUGE thanks for everyone on this website who has made my experience here a completely memorable one and one that I will never forget.

I've made great friends through here and have had amazing opportunities offered to me and had my work featured in blogs, web series' and a low-profile magazines.

Thanks again for all the love and support shown to me!

For the final time,

Ily and DFTBA


End file.
